HQ One-shots
by DragonflyPoof
Summary: Sometimes, people get sick of long arc stories or really M-rated 'T' fanfics. These are just a collection of cute one-shots and fluff in general. Rated T for mild language. Enjoy!
1. Pocky

**Warning: If any of these ships aren't your ships, feel free to skip the chapter. (LOTS OF IWAOI)**

 **All credit goes to the artists the fanart ideas belong to. I do not own Haikyuu.**

Pocky-Iwaoi

"Iwa-chan!" The King looked around for his crush. Oikawa was staying the night at Iwaizumi's house, and the very thought of it made his heart beat faster.

Soon, he heard footsteps coming from upstairs. "What is it?" Oikawa looked to where the noise was. There he was. A man with spiky, black hair and muscular arms. His towel was still around his shoulders. In his hand was a phone with a Godzilla phone case. That man, was his crush, Iwaizumi. (In Oikawa's opinion, Iwaizumi was the hottest being alive and he would and has gotten into fights if someone said otherwise. He has always wondered why he had all the fangirls and not Iwaizumi)

"Oi, Shittykawa. What do you want?" As his best friend, Oikawa decided it wouldn't be too weird to stay over at his house… when his parents won't be home for another two days… over night…

"I'm hungry," Oikawa whined. "I want some food."

"You know where the kitchen is, dumbass. Get food for yourself," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa flopped dramatically into his muscular arms.i

"But Iwa-channn. I'm starving, and I'm too weak to move." Forced to abandon his phone, Iwa-chan dragged Oikawa into the kitchen with him, and pushed him into a chair. Oikawa decided to take the perfect moment to appreciate how close he was to his Iwa-chan.

Suddenly, the former high school setter notices something in a bright, red packaging. "Pocky!"

He jumped up, the previous exhaustion completely forgotten. Iwaizumi was checking the fridge for anything edible.

"Oikawa, do you want some waffles?"

Ignoring the thumping of his heart, Oikawa looked back at Iwazumi. "Iwa-chan! Let's play the Pocky Game!"

The fridge door slammed shut. "No way am I going to play that stupid game with you, Trashykawa."

"Please," Oikawa pouted and whined.

Iwa-chan took ten minutes to buckle under the constant flood of Oikawa whining. In his victorious cheer, Oikawa didn't notice that Iwa-chan's face had gone red. Was it from anger? Or from something else?

Cheerfully, Oikawa got a piece of pocky and held it out to Iwa-chan with his mouth. He huffed. He grabbed the rest of the pack and promptly took a bite out of all of them. Oikawa was absolutely heartbroken. "Iwa-chan…." he whined, ignoring the slight stab in his heart. He pretended as though Iwaizumi had just taken a bite out of his heart.

His next movements really surprised him. The King had 'collapsed' in a chair, nursing his 'heartbreak.' He was still nibbling on the pocky in his mouth, and it was getting shorter by the minute. "Why are you so mean, Iwa-chan~"

He felt Iwa-chan's hand grab his face. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes widened as he felt someone else put their chapped lips on his.

Too shocked to say anything, he sat there. Blood roared in his ears. _Iwa-chan is kissing me! He's kissing me!_

Oikawa was afraid that the whole world could hear his wildly beating heartbeat. Iwaizumi's tongue slipped into his mouth, grazing over teeth and and sucking on the 'King's' pink muscle. When they pulled apart, both of them were gasping for a breath of air.

Oikawa was still shocked, unable to move, but he had stars in his eyes.

Iwa-chan stood up, now the red in his cheeks explained. He turned around like nothing had happened. Stopping at the doorway, he turned around to his non-functioning crush. "We should play the Pocky Game more often."

He smirked as Oikawa realized, that Pocky was no longer in his mouth.


	2. Setters

**2\. Setters-Kagehina**

 **This drabble idea came to me in a dream, please don't criticize too badly. I don't own Haikyuu.**

 _He sees Suga smile at him. "Suga-san!"_

" _Ready?" The silver haired setter smiled at him. The familiar, kind smile. The volleyball was set into the air, and he ran,jumped, and spiked. The small burning sensation in his palm was the best feeling in the world. Hearing the thud on the other side of the court was music to the spiker's ears._

" _One more!"_

 _Again, and again. Spike, thud. Spike, thud._

 _It seemed to build to a climax. Each set seemed to go faster, sloppier. It was hard to sinc. It felt right, but somehow… was there something wrong?_

 _People were gathered around the duo. Duo? Each face familiar, yet very blurred. Faces flashing by. Too fast, only leaving a ghost of recognition in his mind. Who are these people? What is wrong?_

 _Spike, thud. Spike thud._

 _Then, the entire facade fell. It was like standing on thinning ice, and finally, he fell through. He saw Suga's face. The same, smiling, mothering face he always had. In his heart, he suddenly knew. What was wrong, what was missing, who was missing._

 _The revelation was like a splash in the face with a bucket full of ice water. Someone else was there. Not in this place, not here. Cold horror slid its finger down his chest. He looked around. Frantically, where are you? Where are you?_

 _Faces flashed across his eyes again. They stopped at Suga-san. His heart stopped. The words slipped out._

"You. You are not my setter."

Hinata woke up with tears in his eyes. Gasping for breath, he frantically looked around the darkness. He grabbed his phone. It was 3:28 a.m.

He remembered now. He was at another training camp, everything was okay. Choking back shuddering breaths, he looked across from him to see a mop of raven-hair. Kageyama. A small stab of shock ran through him. Had he really called Kageyama his setter? Shrugging that all aside, he moved. Quietly, he crawled into the tall setter's bed roll. He felt safe there. He heard Kageyama grunt, but he pulled Hinata close. Neither of them said anything. Neither were awake for very long, and they stayed so for a very long time.


	3. Guess Who?

**3\. Tsukiyama-Guess Who?**

 **I would like to introduce my best friend, nuggetnugget11 (Don't ask). This person is the editor and offers very... special commentary. Check out the Wattpad account this editor has. Enjoy! Once again, we do not own any of the fanart ideas or Haikyuu.**

Tsukishima Kei was not having a particularly good day. First some peasant decides to bore everyone in his class to death, then Shrimp decides to NOT receive for the tenth time that practice. **(E/N LIKE YOU CAN TALK YA WAFFLE ASS)** That midget seemed to receive more with his face than his arms.

Even worse, Yamaguchi, the only guy on Earth that didn't make him annoyed, wasn't here today. _Was there anything here that had a brain cell?_ King was fun to annoy, but there wasn't anyone to laugh at his jokes. Only more shouting, and more brainlessness. He was half certain that he was losing brain cells by just being here. **(E/N I never realized how Tsukishima I am until now)**

 **(E/N oh and E/N means Editor's note cause I didn't write this lol but I want to add my opinions in XD)**

Finally, he had enough. There was still two hours of practice to go, and the sun had yet to go down. He strode outside for some fresh air. The autumn breeze cooled his head. No more chattering, no more loudness. Just himself and his headphones.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who!"

He nearly flinched. However, the voice… "Is it the cold clammy hands of Death finally here to collect me? Or Yamaguchi?" **(E/N I can't XD)**

"Cheer up, Tsuki!"

"Dammit." He turned around and laid eyes on his friend. His only friend. The man was smiling, making the freckles that dotted his face move like stars. "What are you doing here? I thought you were sick."

"I had to pretend. It's your birthday!"

The blonde blinked. He had forgotten today was his birthday. **(E/N OMG MY BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY AND I FORGOT)**

"Oh," Yamaguchi looked embarrassed. "About that… Come on!"

Yamaguchi led his stunned friend back into the gymnasium. "Surprise!"

Everyone was there with a gift in hand. Someone threw confetti. Tsukishima schooled his face to be only mildly amused, but on the inside, it seemed as fireworks were exploding.

"This was all Yamaguchi's planning!" Shrimp yelled.

"It's not everyday I let someone slide from practice," Ukai-kun said.

A cake was wheeled out. Practice was shortened that day. By the time Tsukishima got home, he was ladened with a mountain of presents. Still stunned, he flopped onto his bed, ignoring the questions on the other side of his door from his brother. A smile crossed his lips as he stared into the glow in the dark dinosaur stickers. Next to him, his phone buzzed. It was from Yamaguchi. He knew, only that his freckled friend knew precisely when he got home, when he'd look at his phone. He looked at the text.

 _Happy Birthday, Tsuki!_

 **I was kinda hoping for a make-out scene but whatever**


	4. Halloween

**4\. Halloween-Kagehina**

 **This was written on Halloween, I just didn't post yet. Oops. Once again, I do not own Haikyuu or the ideas that came from the amazing fanart.**

Kageyama had no clue what to do for Halloween. He wasn't going to go beg for candy, that was for grade-schoolers. Someone like Hinata. He thought. The King couldn't help but smirk at the memory of when a coach called Hinata and Noya grade-schoolers.

Back on topic, Kageyama was still lying on his bed, nothing to do, when a text interrupted his thoughts. It was from Hinata.

From-Hinata Dumbass : _Are you excited for the party tonight! I'M HYPED!_

"Tsh, dumbass." Daichi-san had invited everyone to his house for a Halloween party. That was to take place on that evening. He'd simply woke up that day, and though, _shit_.

Fuck it. There was only one person in the world that could help him with this. He grabbed his phone and texted Yachi.

A couple of minutes later, a familiar blonde appeared at his door. She had stars in her eyes. Oh boy. She began to ramble. The shy girl from before had long since been melted away, now stood a confident and excited girl. Kageyama gulped because he knew she was up to something. Her and Kiyoko-san have been plotting something, but he didn't know what.

"So, you need help with your Halloween costume?"

"Yes." Kageyama hated to admit it, but he was actually worried about such a silly party.

She smiled. "I got this, don't worry."

I'm worried

She went to his closet, and found a black shirt. "Are you still going to wear this? I've never seen it on you?"

"No, it was a bit tight for me last year."

She gave it a hard look, and looked back at him.

"Do you have a pair of scissors?"

By that, she meant if she could hack holes at the neckline of the shirt. The longer Kageyama looked at the shirt, the more he cringed. He'd never seen such fury directed towards a shirt.

"Do you happen to have an older brother? Or black pants by any chance?"

 _Where is she going with this?_

As it happened, he did. Sometime ago, his mother must have decided he needed to look 'stylish.' However, as Oikawa had said he and Iwaizumi were the same. They didn't like tight clothes. So, like so many other articles of clothing, was stuffed into his closet. She triumphantly fished out black jeans. She happened to have a black belt on hand. She tore another strip of black leather.

"Put these on."

"Are you sure?"

She smiled in the most mysterious ways. "Yep, now, get dressed." When he emerged from the bathroom, he was clad in black. What is she planning? A ninja? Somehow, Yachi had stretched his shirt, it was now baggy and hung below his waist.

"Sit." And he did. For what seemed like eternity. He didn't expect the army of brushes. The smelly spray in his hair. The sheer will that he had to keep his eyes open as she dragged a brush on was almost too great to bare. Throughout it all, he kept complaining, but she never relented. Part of him knew Yachi would never do anything bad, he trusted her. He just complained because he was bored.

She brought out fake earrings, not girly ones, but metal ones and skulls. Lastly, she gently attached a black choker around his neck.

She stepped back and had a familiar look in her eyes. "My masterpiece," she breathed. Kageyama looked at himself. What the… Staring back at him, was the ultimate emo. All the black had brought out his eyes, which were encased in layers of black eyeliner and eye shadow. He had black lipstick, the choker and clothes emphasized everything. Everything about him screamed goth. He checked the clock, _fuck it_ , it was time anyways.

Yachi had already brought her costume over. She was going as some character in a movie. Together, they set out to the party. By party, Daichi-san really meant just everyone gather around and eat candy. It wasn't so bad. The moment they stepped into the door, Yachi went straight to Kiyoko-san. She was dressed as a devil. They began whispering. Brushing that off, he walked into the kitchen, where the others -san and Noya-san were dressed as demons. Suga-san, Daichi-san, and Asahi-san were dressed as a mummy, vampire, and a werewolf. Ennoshita and the other second years were dressed as some anime characters. **(E/N lol second years all the way)** He and Yachi were the only first-years there. Soon, he heard the doorbell ring again. At the door was Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

Cowlick and the Prick.

However, he couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Tsukishima was dressed in a full body dinosaur suit. He looked absolutely ridiculous. Yamaguchi seemed like he was dressed as Merlin, he had a starry cape on, after all.

"Shut up, King." Tsukishima muttered. "And what are you supposed to be? Dracula? Shouldn't you be in a cave somewhere?"

"Nice one, Tsuki!"

But Kageyama paid them no attention. Behind them, was a familiar red head. Except… he was dressed in the most colorful way.

Hinata looked very uncomfortable, but- _he looks good_ , Kageyama thought. _Wait, what?_

Hinata had his entire face painted white, except for the edges of his mouth and eyes. He was a decorative teeth.

"Ah! Kageyama!" He said, "Do you like my costume? Kiyoko-san did my make up." He was still gesturing at his clothes. "What do you think?"

"You look like a dumbass, as always," Kageyama huffed. However, he thought otherwise. He prayed that his flushed face didn't show through the white.

Hinata looked up, and instantly stopped his rambling. Something in his eyes flashed. "Wow," he breathed.

Kageyama felt something inside him jolt. _What am I thinking?_ Butterflies were in his stomach. Never in his life had he felt something like this. Just volleyball. Now… _what had changed_? He's been having weird thoughts for months now.

He heard giggling next to them. _Kiyoko-san and Yachi planned this…_

It had just occurred to him, they were just happened to have the same plans for him and Hinata. Both were clad in black. _What did they want?_

"Ah… Kageyama?" Hinata said. He looked down at the skeleton.

"What?"

"I… I want you to be my setter forever!" He yelled.

They were in a different room now, away from the others. Hinata was blushing like crazy.

He blinked. What a weird thing to say, what a weird thing it did to him. He leaned down, and pressed his lips against his.

The world seemed to stop for a bit, then the lack of air dragged them back to reality. Kageyama looked at Hinata, now his lips were smeared with his black lipstick.

By the time they got back, Yachi smiled at Kageyama.

"Say, Kageyama. I think I should get you a stick of lipstick. You don't look half bad."


	5. Medic and Firefighter

**5\. Firefighter and Medic-Iwaoi**

 **This thing was supposed to be short, but** _ **someone**_ **decided to have an extended ending. Thanks, editor. Anyways, I do not own Haikyuu. Enjoy!**

Yet another idiot decides that it's a perfect idea to forget to turn the stove off. As a chef by day, and firefighter by night, Iwaizumi knew fire. Sometimes it was a little too close for comfort, other times, it was all that he cared about. Well, recently, that hadn't been exactly true.

A while ago, he had been called out to help with a house fire nearby. The smoke and the falling house frame overwhelmed him. Collapsing, he too was rushed on an ambulance. This was the first time it happened. When he opened his eyes again, a man was standing next to his hospital bed.

Bewildered, he tried to get up, but quickly stop. The oxygen mask on his face made it hard to speak. He was thirsty. He was tired. He was confused.

However, the first thought that popped into his mind was, _the doctor was hot._

 _What the fuck,_ Iwaizumi, he scolded himself. _You are not gay._

 **(E/N HA LOLOLOL THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY. THE ONES THAT SAY IT ARE ALWAYS THE GAYEST)**

Troubled, he tried to move again, but he was pushed down. "Hey, don't move. You'll tear the IV line." The doctor looked at him, blushed, and backed away. "Ah, my name is Oikawa, by the way. I'm assuming you are Iwa-chan?"

 _Excuse me? He thought, who said you could call me Iwa-chan?_

He kept talking. "I'm the one that helped you back in the fire. Don't you remember me?"

 _No. But keep talking_.

Now, Oikawa seemed to always be there. He fought the fires, and Oikawa would save whoever he could. Oikawa had even visited the fire station a couple of times. For 'academic purposes', he'd said.

In truth, Iwaizumi didn't mind having him around. **(E/N I wouldn't mind having him around either WINK WONK)** He liked Oikawa. Sometimes he didn't know why.

"Oi! Trashykawa! What are you doing?" The brunette was trying to stick alien stickers onto his face.

"Iwa-chan~ It's just for fun!"

Iwa-chan was now his name. He didn't know why. His friends at the fire station, Hanamaki and Mattsun would tease him non-stop about it.

"Oh look, Iwa-chan, someone's here to see you."

He'd rather die than to admit he was happy about this predicament.

Currently, he was at his apartment with Oikawa as a guest over for dinner. "Iwa-chan~" his voice floated in from the dining room. "I'm starving…"

"Well, there's nothing I can do. Cooking takes time, Shittykawa."

"Wahh, so mean."

He didn't hear the others footsteps. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms circling around his waist. **(E/N OH SHI- *slapped*)**

"Well," he heard Oikawa purr, he _purred_. "I think I'm up to eating something else."

Iwaizumi turned around to face him. His face was heating up. Without thinking, in the heat of the moment, he lunged forward and attained Oikawa's lips. Oikawa kissed right back.

It seemed like a split second and an eternity, but then he broke away when he smelled something burning. He pulled away and turned around.

 _Shit, there goes my vegetables._ "Aw… no dinner?"

"Nah. I can't pass up a delicacy that's right in front of me."

 **Extended Ending~**

Iwaizumi stood in front of the sink scrubbing dirty pots and pans. He flipped the switch for the grinder knifey sink noise thing **(E/N you know what I mean)** to dispose of the leftover green beans. As Iwaizumi finished putting the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher and turning on the cycle he heard a familiar voice looming around the corner.

"Iwa-chan~! You done with the dishes? You are awfully good at cleaning. Maybe you could clean out my pa-"

Oikawa was then punched in the face. By Iwaizumi.

No hard feelings though. An intense 'make-out' session followed. (A LITTLE MORE THAN THAT)

* * *

The next thing they knew when they woke up was that they were lying next to each other. Oikawa was the first one to wake, he blushed from the memories of yesterday. He was half certain his back was broken. Still, blood rushed to his face as he looked at Iwaizumi. His messed up hair just made him look more enticing.

He looked at the clock. He had time before his shift at the hospital, but first, clothes. He ran around the house, finding discarded clothes everywhere. Finally, he combed his hair. He studied his neck, little red dots declared the places where Iwaizumi marked him last night. Surely, they can't see it. He'll just complain. When he stepped out of the bathroom, Iwaizumi had woken up too. He was in an oversized T-shirts and shorts.

"You have work today?"

"Yeah, I have to leave in a few hours."

"Alright. I'll make you breakfast."

"Iwa-chan~ You're the best!" The medic flopped on Iwaizumi's back. The two of them walked into the kitchen, and Oikawa started to fix up the table. He blushed again as he remembered the things they'd said last night. Breakfast was scrambled eggs and pancakes.

"Well, I best be off then." Oikawa got up, Iwaizumi did too, his breakfast only half finished.

"Ah, Oikawa." He looked kind of worried, or was it something else?

"Umm.. are you going to visit me today?"

"If that means you asking me out, yes."

Oikawa winked at Iwaizumi, and he left for work.

Iwaizumi finished his own food and stepped out the door. Today, it was his turn to stay at the fire department.

It was relatively calm that day, until the call came.

"Department 0104, there's a fire at 20225 Iga Street. Please respond. Be advised, there are civilians on premises"

His heart dropped. That's Oikawa's house. The ride there in a loud, blaring fire truck was too slow. He felt sick.

When he had gotten there, the raging fire had consumed half of the house. He rushed in, looking for the medic. Chances are, he was probably home, or heading towards the fire station. It was normally the time when he went to the fire station anyways. Sure enough, a figure by the second floor bedroom door. Quickly, his training kicked in. He picked the limp man up bridal style and carried him to safety. He was worried about the thick smoke that enveloped them like a black, deadly blanket.

They emerged from the fire, and immediately, Iwaizumi ran to find a medic. "Please! Save him."

He was panicking. It didn't seem like he was breathing. _Please._ Suddenly, Oikawa's eyes fluttered opened. "My baby! Oh my god! My baby is in there!" He scrambled to get up from the stretcher, but Iwaizumi pushed him back down. "Shittykawa, your health first. I promise, your baby will be fine. If you get up, I'll punch you."

Oikawa relaxed and fainted away again.

Iwaizumi turned around and saw Hanamaki and Mattsun running away from the collapsing building with a small bundle in their arms. Oikawa had a dog. Of course.

The poor thing, it was a Labrador puppy. It was dizzy from the lack of oxygen, no doubt. Iwaizumi gently placed an oxygen mask on the puppy's muzzle. "You're safe now," he whispered. He handed the puppy back to Mattsun. As his fellow firefighters extinguished the last of the embers, he walked over to Oikawa. Luckily, he wasn't too terribly injured. He just needed an oxygen mask from all the smoke he'd inhaled. _Just like the first time they met._

Oikawa looked up from the stretcher as he approached. He smiled in a tired way.

"Are you okay?"

He said, "Well, I get to live with you, Iwa-chan. Of course!"

 _Tch_. "He's fine." He told the medic, Kunimi.

Kunimi rolled his eyes. "For someone whose house just burned down, he's hella talkative. Probably burned down because of his hair curler."

Iwaizumi smiled. Oikawa? Having a hair curler? He nearly laughed.

Turns out, the source of the fire was his hair curler. _God dammit, Oikawa._

Oikawa's only regret was his beauty products and alien underwear lost. _I'll make him regret living at my place._


	6. Brokubro

**6\. Brokuto and Kubro-moment**

 **I DON'T OWN ANY OF HAIKYUU! (I WISH)**

Enjoy!

"Ohoho?" Kuroo said.

"Ohohoho?" Bokuto asked.

"OHOHO."

"OHOHOHOHOHO."

"HOOT HOOT!"

"Hey hey hey Kubro! What up?"

"Are we bros, Brokuto?"

"What do you mean, bro? Of course we're bros."

"There is no better bro than you, bro."

"Ah, bro. Thanks."

"Nah bro, you deserve all the thanks."

"Let's tell the whole world we're bros."

"Yeah, bro. I'll say it first."

Bokuto leaned in to Kuroo's ear and whispered,

"We're bros."

"Bro, why did you whisper bro?" Kuroo looked hurt.

Bokuto smiled, "Cause you're my whole world,bro."

Tears of joy flooded his eyes. "Bro."

"Bro."

"Bro."

"Bro."

"Bro."

"Bro."

Finally, they were dragged away by two _very_ annoyed boyfriends.

 **(E/N I can't)**


	7. Clean that Up!

**7\. Clean that up!-Iwaoi**

 **I don't own Haikyuu!**

 **(E/N clean what up? XD)**

Once again, Oikawa was invited to Iwaizumi's place again. Why did he keep inviting the annoying setter over was beyond him. It was just that… he enjoyed his company? Iwaizumi didn't know. However, he was pretty certain that in the next couple of minutes, he'd have a dead setter on his hands if he didn't restrain himself. In the past few years, they had discovered Oikawa's unrelenting passion for pudding. **(E/N OMG SAMEEE)** The soft and liquidy type, not the Nekoma setter type.

Unfortunately, to prevent further thoughts of murder, Iwaizumi had stocked up on the snack. He hated that shit, but if it prevented Oikawa from complaining, he's willing to do it.

Oikawa was dumping containers of it onto a plate in the kitchen while he was watching the original Godzilla movie. It was really good. Walking past him, Oikawa stood in front of him, blocking his view.

"What do you want, Shittykawa? You're blocking the best part." **(E/N look down and you'll see an even better part)** He looked up at the setter, feeling the terrible butterflies again. _What's this?_

"Ah, Iwa-chan. Don't you want some?" Oikawa tried to spoon-feed him that white, disgusting sludge. **(E/N FEED HIM SOME OTHER WHITE STUFF IM SORRY)** Out of reflex, Iwazumi scowled and batted it away with his hand. Oikawa dropped the entire plate on his shirt.

 _My shirt!_

"Clean it up!" He yelled.

"Okay, okay," Oikawa quickly said, seeing murder in Iwa-chan's eyes. "Jerk." Suddenly, he had an idea.

He stared into his eyes in a mischievous way, and kneeled in front of him, teasingly pushed his legs apart. "Don't cry."

 _has stopped working._

 **(E/N ERROR EDITOR HAS STOPPED WORKING)**

Of course, he panicked. He slammed his legs together, trapping Oikawa's neck between them.

"Ack! I give up! I give up! Mercy!"

Good thing he didn't know what exactly were the thoughts that ran through Iwaizumi's thoughts then.


	8. Guard and Prince

**8\. Guard and Prince-Iwaoi**

 **Hey guys, if you ar liking these, please R &R, I really need it! Once again, I don't own Haikyuu or the Gurad/Prince idea! Comments are by my editor.**

"Iwa-chan! Look what I found!" Oikawa bounded excitedly towards his personal guard. In his hand was a bottle of wine. "Let's get wasted!"

"Prince Oikawa," Iwaizumi deadpanned, "You know I can't drink alcohol, I'm your personal guard."

Friends since birth, they were used to calling each other names, but now, things had changed.

"Ah, Iwa-chan. You're no fun anymore!" Since he had been chosen as Oikawa's personal guard, he'd been thrilled to have Iwa-chan to be close by. Iwa-chan thought otherwise. He kept calling him Prince Oikawa. He'd rather be called Shitty-kawa than that by his Iwa-chan, but all his attempts have been in vain.

His next tactic was wine. He'd never seen Iwa-chan drunk, but he wondered what would happen.

After another hour, Oikawa had coaxed a cup down his throat. Then another, then another.

When his face was red and flushed, he said he wanted to go to bed.

Just as planned, Oikawa thought with a smirk.

Iwa-chan had slumped on his bed, turning to his side. Oikawa stealthily crawled next to him. "Mind if I join you?" He asked slyly.

"Why…" Iwa-chan murmured. Through half lidded eyes, he reached out and cupped Oikawa's face. This was not planned. _ABORT MISSION. OH SHIT, HE'S HOT. ABORT MISSION. ABORT MISSION._

"Why are you always so beautiful?"

Oikawa blushed, and leaned into his hand. "Don't steal my line, meanie." Oikawa curled up in his personal guards arms.

Iwa-chan is better than any princess out there. Princess Iwa-chan! Daddy Iwa-chan! Oh shit little problem downstairs...

 **Bonus**

"Shittykawa, what did you do to me!?" was not a pleasant thing to wake up to. Nor was the pillow in his face. _At least,_ Oikawa thought, _he's back to normal._


	9. Future AU

**9\. Future AU-Kagehina**

 **Hey guys, so, midterms have hit. It's not really fun, but I hope you guys still enjoy these. Please keep reading and R &R. I'm considering on doing one every three days or a week in case of writer's block. I don't own Haikyuu or this idea. Please enjoy!**

Kageyama was being dragged by the hand through a crowd. Hinata, in the lead, was excitedly babbling about something. Around them, robots and drunk people milled about. This was club alley, and why the hell was Hinata leading him here?

Then again, this little street urchin new just about every nook and cranny of this city. Kageyama, one of the elite, would've never come down here. In the dirty, grimy darkness lit with bright neon lights, he could see the bright orange hair bobbing in the wild mass.

They turned into a quiet alley. Hinata turned around and he had stars in his eyes. "I have something to show you."

He knocked on a hidden door, and it opened. Inside was just a dark room. "Hinata-"

He was cut off by shock. The place lit up with a soft orange glow. Hinata, strangely quiet, looked into his eyes. He had backwards stepped onto what seemed like a dance floor. He let go of Kageyama's hand.

"Come on!"

The orange color lit up brighter till it seemed like the brilliant Sun. At every step, a yellow arc raced out on the floor. It was beautiful. Kageyama didn't know what this was. Hinata was an underground breakdancer, he was more formal, taught to waltz and to be elegant. Never, on a bright, mood changing dance floor.

When his foot touched the edge, it seemed like the night followed. At each step, dark blue bloomed below his feet. At first, he cringed. There wasn't a better way to describe it. He hated seeing his own mark poisoning the beautiful brightness Hinata had created. However, he felt some relief when he heard Hinata gasp in awe. The darkness brought little dots of light that seemed like stars. The two circled each other, orange and dark blue. Neither dared to break eye contact. He held out his hand.

"Dance?"

The two waltzed a bit, then a little more. "Should we stop?" Hinata asked after a while.

"We… have stopped," Kageyama realized. Now, they were only standing in place holding each other's hand. They looked down. Together, they stood in a faint pink light. The color of dusk.


	10. Demon Daisuga

**Church Trilogy-THE HOLY TRINITY**

 **Author's Warning: The author has no idea the accuracy of this content, please don't be offended if I get anything wrong. Much of content is based off of popular myths and such, so please feel free to skip these three chapters if you think you don't want to read it!**

 **Editor's Warning: The E/Ns in these three chapters are going to be offensive to some people. Mainly anyone who believes in God. I mean no offense and I am just putting my opinion in. (E/N lol I'm an atheist XD)**

 **Also, I don't own Haikyuu.**

 **10\. Suga's POV**

"Dear Father, please keep my family and I safe. Amen." It was a normal day for Suga Koushi. As a priest of the Catholic Church, he said his evening prayers after meals, and was prepared to go to sleep.

That day, Thursday, he volunteered to be the one to finish up evening prayers and blow the candles. He was in the main cathedral, admiring the stained glass and soaring arches, when the first candle went out. He jumped as one by one, the candles were turning into wisps of smoke.

 **(E/N wait hold up. So random thought I had: Suga is gonna be gay in this yet he is a priest? Of Christianity? Okay, whatever XD)**

His vestment rustled as he ran for one of the altars, where there was holy water **(E/N HOLY WATER DON'T WORK AGAINST THE URGES BI- I need to calm down)** and a Bible, for he knew was in the presence of something unholy.

 **(E/N Unholy? Must be me. - Bisexual Atheist 2017)** He lit a candle.

"Dear Father, please, in all of your mercy, spare me, protect m-"

He was cut off as he felt that very candle he had just lit a minute ago, extinguish.

"Hello, Koushi." A voice slid its way down his spin. His hands still clasped together in prayer tightened to keep from shaking. _By whose right did they have to call him that?_

"W-who are you?" The presence was behind him, he could feel it. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He was frozen in fear. He felt a queer limb slide its way around his waist. "W-what do you want from me?" **(E/N lol sorry for so many of these but I must. QUEER IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE)**

He felt breath on the shell of his ear. "Well, there's many things I want. Chaos in the world, to be free of the chains of Hell… _you_."

 **(E/N embrace the chains of hell, amateur)**

Suga drew a sharp gasp. And just as it came, the presence was gone. Suga felt sick. The voice was male. This was wrong. He whirled around, but there was no one there, just the darkness. _Was he dreaming? Was this God's test?_

 **Daichi's POV**

This fellow demon was flapping his poor wings as fast as devily possible back into the Underworld.

 _Just what the Hell did you think you were doing?_

He didn't mean to, he swore it on the sweaty pits of Satan. He didn't expect to say those words to anyone, he hadn't thought he could, especially to a priest.

"Ohoho, Daichi," Kuroo mused. "Is this real? Daichi Sawamura flirted with the priest."

"Ohoho?" Bokuto said, "Is that so? Man, our innocent boy is growing up!"

"He's had his eye on this one for a while now, hasn't he?"

"No I haven't!" He protested, but it was no use. He could feel his face flushing. "Besides… at this point, he'd never like me back. I'm probably the most blasphemous thing he'd ever see, an abomination."

"Cheer up! Iwa-chan fell for me! Mr. Refreshing won't take too long," Oikawa said.

"Ha! In your dreams, King."

"Hey! It's still working in progress!"

"Anyways, it's an improvement, Daichi. I'm sure it won't take you that long to seduce him." Bokuto said.

"Uh, you guys are talking about Sugawara Koushi," Daichi groaned. It made him shiver saying his name. "He's like the purest priest ever."

"True," Moniwa flipped out a clipboard. "Let's see… Signs up for missionaries…. Has wanted to be a priest since forever… gives charity… volunteers for everything. Well done, Daichi. Out of all seven billion sinners, you pick the one that doesn't sin. Way to set your standards high."

The demon was about to protest again, his tail flicking with nervousness, but there really wasn't anything to help his case. "You're not wrong…"

 **Suga's POV**

It has been two weeks. Two weeks of constant praying and fasting. Nonstop. Suga couldn't sleep. He received odd stares, but merely told the community he wasn't feeling well. The encounter with the mystery man had seared itself into his mind. No, it wasn't a man. He may have had a male voice, but there was no way it was human. But how could it not have been? Was it true? Did demons exist? Surely, Suga thought, if God does then so do they… but _how_?

 **(E/N *triggered atheist*)**

He poured over texts that spoke of demons and the Devil's minions. It made him shiver. Could that limb be a tail? Demons had tails, horns, and wings. It was possible. He didn't dare to tell anyone about this. They would have thought him mad.

He felt himself flailing in confusion. _God, please give me guidance. Allow me your light._

Suga had done his best not to sin. Since his best friend died of a car crash in elementary school he had devoted him to God. Maybe he could see his friend someday once more in Heaven. Now, that seemed unlikely. Was he damned to Hell? A demon was there. He lied next to his brothers, wondering and wondering. Perhaps he was really going mad. **(HAHA His friend didn't go to Heaven, hint hint)**

He realized with horror that he was craving for another meeting. He wanted to know. Who was he? What was he? He'd replay the short conversation in his head over and over again, but stopped every time before he said… ' _you._ ' That word rang throughout his head like bells on Christmas Day. It still sent shivers down his spines.

 _Goodness, Suga, control yourself._

But he couldn't help himself. Every night, he ran simulations of the event through and through.

One the first day of the third week, his secret wish was granted. Finally, he summoned the courage to volunteer. Relieved their fellow man was back to normal again, the community quickly agreed. He steeled himself for the worse as he stepped into the candle-lit cathedral.

 **Daichi's POV**

"Hey, lover boy," Kuroo called.

"Don't call me that!"

"Look who's venturing back."

Daichi's heart skipped a beat. A familiar silver haired man was walking back into the cathedral.

"I d-don't think I s-should interfere with t-this."

"Hey, hey, hey! If you aren't, we'll do it for you!"

Oikawa pranced by. "It's not everyday to find priests out there. I'll go too to meet this _sugar._ "

Daichi felt flushed. The normally calmed demon was having a roller coaster of emotion. "Fine,

fine! I'll go! Just… don't mess around."

"That's more like it."

"Have fun!"

He sighed as he rose above Hell. Hidden in the shadows, he watched Suga as he lit the candles once more.

"Dear Father, please protect me and lead me in your light as you have graciously done so." He watched intently. "I… I have a confession."

 _What! This… is a confession?_

He leaned forward from his perch, trying to listen in.

"I have been visited by something else. Perhaps of your archangels. It doesn't matter anymore. I seek guidance about my feelings. I… want to see him again. Is this wrong?"

Lucky him, Daichi lost his grip and began to fall. He teleported without thinking and ended up sprawled on the ground, not a scratch. He got up and started to disappear back into shadow when a solid hand stopped him.

"You.." Suga looked into his eyes. There wasn't a hint of disgust in his eyes. _Beautiful,_ Daichi thought.

"Uh… s-sorry about that last time," Daichi stuttered. _Very smooth._

"O-oh, that's o-okay." Was he… shy? Suga averted his eyes. "A-are… are you a demon?"

"Yes."

"I'm not… supposed to… talk to them. But… I think you are okay."

They both laughed. A shy, small laugh, but still, it was there.

"I'm Daichi, Daichi Sawamura"

"Suga, Sugawara Koushi."

 **(E/N lol)**


	11. Devil Iwaoi

**11\. Oikawa's POV**

 **(E/N OOH WE GETTIN SOOM IWAOI?!)**

 **Yep, tiniest drabble ever, just live with it, please? I don't own Haikyuu.**

The demon from Hell spotted him again.

"Iwa-chan~"

Oikawa's wings fluttered in excitement as he saw the spiky-haired priest walk around, shooing away loud tourists from the Church. This man was muscular, and tough looking. He had met him once, now he was starving for another.

Memory:

 _Oikawa panicked as he heard his footsteps_

 _approaching the deeper archives. There laid the tombs of many Saints. He had been leaving notes, whispers, naggings, everything for his Iwa-chan. He knew his name, his heartbeat, his footsteps. Quickly settling down on top of a tomb, he posed as 'one of those French girls.' I think I look seductive enough, surely, Iwa-chan will be. He took off his shirt, leaving tight pants on and showed off his tattoos. Iwa-chan walked in._

" _Hello there, Mr. Priest. Have you come to practice in the tongu-"_

 _His eyes widened a fraction, and he just turned around and walked away. "Wait! Don't leave me!"_

 _Rude. I even practiced my purring… He heard his footsteps approach again. Ohh…_

" _Why you came back for m-" And that man freaking sprayed Oikawa with holy water. He had it in a grimy water sprayer and everything. "Wahh! That STINGS!" He poofed away to nurse his wounds. Rude!_

Oikawa unconsciously purred and arched his back at that thought. It had become a habit from days of seduction lessons from Kuroo. He felt… elated to see him again. He wanted to see him again. What has he done?


	12. Vampire Bokuaka

**12\. Bokuaka**

 **Okay, last one on church AUs. Please R &R about your thoughts. I don't own Haikyuu, and withoit further stuff, enjoy!**

 **Akaashi POV**

 _Has anyone ever hit a vampire of sorts with a book bag?_

That very thought ran through Akaashi's mind that morning.

Last night… was out of the ordinary. Recounting what he had done; blew out the candles, a vampire fell on him, yes that's right, he had hit him, and then had to comfort the demon til dawn.

If he had to pick the oddest event that night, he'd have to say when the vampire bursted out in whines and yells about his scraped knee. He was busy crawling away for his dear life. When the undead fall out of the sky, they are not light. He had knocked his breath out of his lungs, and he was certain he'd cracked a couple of ribs. He scrambled for the nearest hard object in proximity, his book bag.

He could tell the man was a vampire. One, he was pale. He had fangs protruding from his lips. His fashion was terrible…. _And what on Earth happened with his hair?_ However, he didn't act like the bloodthirsty Draculas in the Bible. **(E/N yeah, you gotta wait for Tendou)**

Either way, the poor priest was scared out of his wits. He still hit him with a book bag. That was the worst mistake of his life.

The whines and moans were unbearable. **(E/N WINK WONK)** He decided to comfort him, though. It wasn't so bad when he got quiet; he reminded him to the five year olds at the Church's daily public activities. The blubbering, sudden-tantrum vampire told his name, Bokuto Kotaro. Like a lost child, he gave him the most unwelcomed amount of random information.

By morning, he was gone, vanished into the growing light. Strangely, it seemed quiet in the cathedral that day.

 **Bokuto's POV**

"Bro!"

"Hey, bro," Bokuto said.

Kuroo was hanging upside down on one of the arches in their completely lonely and deserted palace. The male had half of his jet black hair in his face. As fellow vampires, they were bound to have wild hair, it was simply from sleeping upside down all the time.

Bokuto didn't know what had happened last night. It was just a normal night strolling the skies, then… he saw the prettiest guy ever to exist. He didn't seem real. He hadn't noticed staring at the pretty man caused his wings to stop moving. Technically, he could teleport, but that was for weaklings.

He crash landed right on top of him. Perfect! He felt something wrong with his knee, and the pain only intensified. He hadn't realized this was a church. _Shit._

Back to the present, his fellow bro, was trying to heal his knee. Churches were built by mean old guys to hurt.

Day was coming, they'd better run. "Bro, I'm going to have to carry you." Without another word, Kuro swept him up, bridal style, and teleported down into the Underworld. Instantly, Bokuto felt better. The familiar darkness soothed him. "I want a cup of blood."

As Kuro was bandaging his knee, he saw a smile cross Bokuto's lips. "So, do tell me. How does the 'fourth best flyer in the Underworld' crash-lands on a church priest?"

"D-don't say that! I… I don't know." He seemed like this was the first mystery he had ever encountered, but Kuro simply sighed. _Every damn time._

He sat back on the tomb. It seemed like he was caught in a daydream he kept going on and on. Let's fix that. Bokuto felt Kuro near his throat. "Well," he purred. "I'll get you some blood." That trick works every time. He just kind of stopped moving.

"Better. Now, tell me about him." I'm going to do a little research.

 _Time Skip_

"Ohohoho? Bokuto, you just had to land on a priest I see. You've really fallen for this one."

Bokuto's hair drooped. "Kuroo, I think I like him though. A lot."

He went on babbling on about the man he had met if only for a night. _Operation Opposites, commencing now._ Kuroo thought.


	13. Roses are Red

**13\. Roses are Red-Iwaoi**

 **Hi readers. Just another drabble here, I thought it was really cute. Please R &R if you have any thoughts. I don't own Haikyuu, enjoy!**

Iwaizumi just finished his shower when he walked out to find a rose outside of the bathroom. Attached to it was the messy scrawl of his boyfriend, Oikawa.

 _Rose are red…_

A trail of red roses led him to the couch in the living room. There was a blue violet there.

 _Violets are blue..._

He felt his face heating up. Generally, Oikawa didn't do this kind of thing. Just really annoying shit like trying to put alien stickers on his face, but this time… it was different. A string of blue petals led him to the kitchen counter.

 _You know I love you, right?_

Yep, he was definitely blushing. He couldn't help but smile. It filled him with a warm feeling. He was now led to the table. It had an empty plate with crumbs on it.

 _I love cake too._

"SHITTYKAWA."


	14. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**14\. Seven-ish minutes in heaven - THE BROS**

 **Okay, this one is a bit on the heavy shipping side. If you haven't guessed, the bros are Kuroo and Bokuto. The editor wrote this cause she's ABSOLUTELY OBSESSED. Anyways, enjoy, and please, R &R.**

Who's idea was this?

Daichi thought to himself as he watched with dread as his crush pull a name from a hat.

"Bokuto!" Suga read from the small paper as Bokuto stood up and maturely humped the air once.

"HEY HEY HEY! WHO IS GONNA BE THE LUCKY WINNER?"

Suga cracked a smile at Bokuto. Suga dishes around in the hat for a second and pulled out another piece of paper. Pausing before he opened it to add effect, he read aloud the name "KUROO!"

Kuroo stood up and walked over to Bokuto. Smirking a little.

"You ready, bro?" Kuroo whispered seductively in Bokuto's ear.

"Hell yeah, bro."

They walked into the closet and in the blink of an eye, Kuroo slammed the door shut and pinned Bokuto to the wall.

"Hey hey hey! Let's not get to frisky no-mph!"

Kuroo smashed his lips onto Bokuto's.

"Shut up. We only have seven minutes. Make it last." The cat-like teen mumbled against Kotaro's lips.

And from there, all was a blur.

Kuroo snaked his hands up his bro's shirt, rubbing his sides as Bokuto kinda, just, flopped onto the floor like a fish.

"What the actual fuck."

"I-I'm sorry. I am not used to this. You made my knees weak." Bokuto sheepishly smiles at Kuroo, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

Kuroo then impatiently pounced on the blushing male and began kissing his neck.

"You'll get used to it. Now, sit back and enjoy the show."

Bokuto enjoyed the show alright.

Kuroo slipped his tongue into the ace's mouth skillfully kissing him. Bokuto kept making little 'mm' noises, as to be expected from an innocent smol bean.

As they continued their make-out session, the door opened and Suga stood there laughing. Bokuto and Kuroo went wide eyed for a second before clearing their throats and walking out like nothing happened.

They both then went to tease Tsukishima.


	15. Truth or dare

**15\. Truth or Dare-This is mainly a Bokuaka fanfic, but there are other ships in there too...**

 **Warning: Please note that in this timeline, no one had gotten together yet. Not yet, at least ;) This one is pretty long because I can't post on school days, sorry!**

 **Also, I just wanna say, I really wished that more people were in this fandom. Please R &R, I love all 217 readers that have read this! I don't own Haikyuu, enjoy.**

 **Kuroo's POV**

"Hey! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Hinata yelled. Karasuno had once again joined a training camp with Nekoma and Fukurodani. A group of them were sitting in a common area as they waited for the curfew to be called.

Kuroo perked up at this. "Which kind?" A little group gathered. The Shrimp managed to drag along Kenma who was still glued to his DS. His setter followed him.

"Some kind of game! I wanna play!" Bokuto, the best of bros, also came.

"Bokuto-san, please, calm down."

Hinata looked at him. "What kind of Truth or Dare? There're different types?" Kuroo simply smiled mischievously. He made eye contact with Bokuto.

 _Let's go._

"Alright, the game's simple." He surveyed the group, each expression ranged from boredom to excitement. "It's truth or dare, but you can pass." This got their attention. "The catch is.. Every time you skip, you have to take one article of clothing off."

 **(E/N OH I WOULD LIKE TO GO THERE PLEASEEEE EVERYONE! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO ACCEPT ANY TRUTHS OR DARES!)**

He nearly laughed aloud. Everyone now looked at each other with the same expression. _Shit._

"Let the games begin."

"I'll go first." Kuroo surveyed the group of nervous people. "Akaashi."

He seemed like the only one not surprised. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Good choice.

"Hmm, is it true that you like a specific type of owl?"

"Yes, the great horned owl." The setter looked on indifferently, but Kuroo smirked, _Oh I know._

 **(If you guys didn't get it, it's canonically accepted that Bokuaka exists. Bokuto is symbolized as a great horned owl, and they** _ **eat**_ **other owls, more specifically including the owl that Akaashi is symbolized as...)**

"Tsukishima-san, truth or dare?"

 **Tsukishima's POV**

"Tsk." This stupid game made Tsukishima feel slightly sick. He didn't want to play this game, but Shrimp and King just decided to drag Yamaguchi over. The silence stretched on. He felt an elbow gently nudge his side. _Fine._

"Truth."

"Are you gay?" _What the..._

"Tsk, no." It was stunning. How only six words could make his heart beat faster. He hadn't expected such a question from Akaashi, more like something from Kuroo.

He thought about his answer. Technically, it wasn't the whole truth. He was bisexual. He felt proud that he'd evaded such a dumb question, but somehow, he had a feeling that it would've been better if he'd just said yes. **(E/N same fam)**

 **Yamaguchi's POV**

 _Oh._

Yamaguchi felt his heart break a little. Turns out his fears were correct. There was no way Tsuki would like him back. He didn't know, and it was okay.

The blonde turned towards him, but Yamaguchi couldn't make eye contact. He was busy trying to keep himself breathing.

It hurts to breathe.

He heard Tsukishima say, "Yamaguchi, Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth," he whispered.

"Is it true that you like dinosaurs?" What a

harmless question.

"Yes," he said even quieter. "Ah, excuse me." He looked up from his clenched hands. "I need to go to the restroom." He got up and left. Perhaps it was better this way. "Oh, um… Hinata, I'll skip my turn." Then, the man stood up and left.

 **Hinata's POV**

He itched to get up after his friend, but he didn't really understand what had made him so sad. And he had a strange urge to punch Tsukishima. Oh wait, that was just him.

His mind has gone blank when Yamaguchi picked him.

"This game is getting boring," Kuroo-san said.

"Let's use the app to decide dares."

Everyone agreed. Alright. Hinata took the phone. He didn't notice the app was called 69X. He asked, "Bokuto-san, truth or dare?"

"Hey, hey hey! Dare!"

Hinata nearly collapsed laughing at the dare. "Okay." He wheezed. "Do we have chocolate sauce around here?"

The dare was to put chocolate sauce on the person next to you and lick it off. Kuroo and Akaashi were sitting next to him. Kuroo lunged for Bokuto's ear. They exchanged glances, and finally, a verdict of twin smiles was announced.

"Okay, Akaashi. Let's do it!"

Perhaps it was just the lighting, but the setter went really pale.

"N-no. Please Bokuto-san, t-this isn't a good idea." He quietly said. No use. Gladly, Kuroo got it covered.

Literally.

He yanked Akaashi's arms around his waist and duct-taped it there so he couldn't move too much. He pulled the poor setter's shirt up and dumped the entire container of Hershey's chocolate sauce on his pale, bare skin. Akaashi had terror in his eyes. Bokuto sat on him and lowered his head. _It's kind of hot._

 **Akaashi's POV**

There are times in life when one's life flashes before their eyes. He hadn't thought it would happen to him. But life is full of surprises.

He fought hard to keep the blush from his face and the whimper in his throat. He had seen Kuroo-san with duct-tape; he now knew what it was for. He was pulled onto his back and his arms were pulled around Kuroo-san's waist, then duct-taped there. The middle blocker seemed to have a gleeful Satan in his eyes.

For the first time in his life, he felt true terror. He didn't like that anyone was sitting on him and licking chocolate sauce off his body. But perhaps, he could have dealt with that. The true horror was it was _Bokuto-san._ Not many have survived to tell the tale of Bokuto on a sugar high.

His tongue was rough, and it made him shiver as he dragged it up and down his chest. Kuroo was murmuring encouragement.

The little twitches and shifts Bokuto's tongue made his body do were involuntary. He nearly moaned.

He wanted this over with, and he also didn't. It would be nice if they stopped, but then again, Bokuto's eyes were dilating. _The sugar._

Akaashi squirmed under him but he was too heavy, and he was pinned down by Kuroo. He was kind of panicking.

 **(E/N that was really hot XD)**

Bokuto went faster. There was still a fourth of the sticky stuff on him. There was smudges of brown in the spiker's hair. It felt like he was going crazy on Akaashi.

Suddenly, his tongue ran over a sensitive spot on his side. Akaashi flinched. The others around them watched quietly.

This was rather problematic. Of course, if anyone didn't know the effects of sugar, it simply meant all common sense was lost. He felt the man above him become sloppier, faster, and crazier. He felt on more times than one teeth grazing his skin.

It wasn't comfortable, and every so often, he gritted his teeth. _Almost done, almost there._

"Ow!" Kuroo laughed. He felt something _very_ wrong. There were mixed looks ranging from pity to hilarity. Bokuto… bit him?

Well, when he was done, Akaashi released a small groan. He was untied, and for the first time, let his mask fall for a split second. He shifted around so he was back in the circle, and laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling. What seemed like eternity, was actually five minutes.

 _Never again,_ Akaashi thought. His arms were untied and he stared at the red spot on the lower left of his abdomen. _Never again._

Kuroo was smiling like a madman. Bokuto didn't seem to be too worried. His face was flushed and he was bouncing around.

The most worrying part was that Akaashi wasn't disgusted. Only slightly worried, and hella turned on.

Afterwards, the game continued. Now, everyone had seen what the new dares ensured and were nervously shifting around. Bokuto was _giggling._ "I wonder who should be next to enjoy such fun. "

"Ah! Imma pick you, Hinata. Truth or dare?"

 **Hinata's POV**

Hinata went pale. He really hoped that this wouldn't be as hot weird as the one they just did.

Kageyama and Tsukishima were sitting on either side of him. "Dare."

Luckily, whoever were out there were kind to him. "Sit in someone's lap for the remainder of the game. I get to pick who!" Bokuto was still gleefully bouncing around, and Kuroo, a shadow king, was whispering into his ear. "Okay, go sit in Kageyama's lap."

 _Crap._ Blood was rushing to his face. He looked at his setter, his face had gone red too.

"O-okay."

He got up and settled himself. Surprisingly, it was very comfortable. He didn't want _him_ to know that, but he was happy with this predicament.

"Okay, Kenma-san. Truth or Dare."

The little pudding head was hiding behind Kuroo the entire time. No one had noticed him until now. He looked up from his DS, eyes wide like he just woke up. "Uh, truth."

Hinata pressed the button. _Oh gosh._

"Uh, Kenma-san…. A-are you a v-virgin?" The room went deathly silent. Even the vents had stopped. Kenma looked back down at his DS as he removed his jacket. Immediately, Kuroo gave his jacket to the setter.

"Kageyama," he said quietly. "You haven't been picked yet. Truth or Dare?"

 **Kageyama's POV**

"Dare."

"Eat a spoonful of chili powder, sugar and salt." He read, and went back to his little world.

It seemed like a breath was released in the room. At least this one wasn't an awkward one. Just a really stupid one. It was quite difficult to move with a certain someone in his lap, but he managed. The game was getting worse. The spoonful of spices was terrible, stubborn tears refused to run down his face. It was like the cinnamon challenge. Thankfully, that was the end.

Daichi and Suga walked in and said, "Hey guys, curfew is in five minutes. Go to bed."

"Okay!" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it was the end. Kageyama's heart was thundering way too hard.

"Goodnight guys!"

"Hey! Let's do this again tomorrow!"

"NO."

 **Bonus**

Kuroo and Bokuto had found out some really precious information, mainly Kuroo. Turns out, Akaashi is willing to do any dare if you told him to. There was no way in hell that they was going to turn down this golden opportunity.

"Hey, Akaashi!"

"Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san." The setter greeted the two.

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"Yes, why?"

"Let's go shopping!"

"Okay," Kuroo said. They casually led Akaashi into a clothing shop. "We have a dare for you."

"What is it?"

"Okay, we dare you to go in there and try on a dress. Like, pretend you're going to buy it." _This_

 _would be interesting._

Akaashi walked in and actually grabbed a black and starry dress.

"Kuroo," Bokuto hissed, "Get the camera ready."

"Already there, bro."

 _Swish._

The curtain was shoved aside and Akaashi stepped out.

"Damn." That was the only word Bokuto said. Kuroo too. Akaashi… looked good. He looked hella fresh and gorgeous. _I didn't expect this._

Akaashi looked at the two dorks and smirked. "Hmm, not bad. I think I'm going to buy this, it

makes my legs look good."

The two starstruck bros ended up walking behind their lord out the store, still staring in awe.


	16. Taken

**16\. Taken-Tsukiyama**

 **Hi, I'm sick so I get to post more! yeah (Am I the only one who got the flu shot and is continuously getting sick? Just a though.) I saw this thing and I thought it was gold for our french fry. Enjoy, and please, R &R if you have any thoughts!**

"Tsukishima~" The blonde glared tiredly at his computer screen. It was two in the fucking morning. Kuroo and Bokuto better have a good reason to be face-timing him right now.

"What the hell do you want?" He's had 2 hours of sleep. _2 goddamn hours_ , then he got back up.

Finals simply wasn't going to wait. He has to be running on coffee by now. His roommate, Yamaguchi, slept soundly behind him.

"HOOT HOOT."

"OHOHO."

"Is this our little Tsukishima?" A picture of his Instagram showed over the screen. _Tsk._ They continued. "If it's really you, does that mean you're single?"

 _Oh, like you're going to ask me out? Fat chance. Wait, I got a comeback._ "No, actually, I'm taken."

"WHAT." He felt something shift behind him, but he ignored it, _my ears….. RIP_. People were yelling on their side of the screen.

He kept a flat expression. "Taken for granted."

"Oh my god, Tsukishima…" Bokuto, the forever sunny owl-man, sighed.

Kuroo was laughing his ass off.

"Goodnight, losers. Plus, that photo was against my will, it doesn't count."

He shut his computer down. Perhaps it really was time for sleep. He crawled on the top bunk, and promptly fell asleep.

 **Bonus**

Yamaguchi wasn't asleep during the interaction. He had his biology finals to do too, he simply studied better completely silent and by himself. It was hard not to interrupt Tsukishima, especially when that question came up. His heart nearly shattered when he said he was 'taken.'

Slightly shaken by his reaction to such a 'Tsuki' joke, he settled down and tried to sleep. _I hope he's never taken from me._


	17. Notice me

**17\. Notice me-Iwaoi**

 **Note: This POV is written a bit differently. Just pretend you're an interviewer or something you see on a cooking show, you'll see. Thanks, editor, for your lovely comments. And thank you those two nameless people who followed and favorited this fanfiction. I really appreciated. I don't own Haikyuu, enjoy!**

Iwa-chan had been sick for awhile now. Oikawa couldn't visit him; he had to help his cousin with his school project. He'd promised for two months, he simply couldn't break that even if it was to see his crush.

The day the two would finally be able to meet at volleyball practice was actually marked on

Oikawa's space calendar.

"Iwaizumi-san!" Fellow first-years crowded the spiker the moment he step foot in the gymnasium.

"Iwa-chan!" He was delighted to see him, if he could. Everyone else was blocking him. He tried to reach his crush through his voice, but it failed.

"Iwaizumi-san! Are you okay?"

"Have you eaten?"

"You've been gone for days!"

"I promise to buy you some food! Please don't be sick, we can't stand Oikawa's diva."

Iwaizumi took the attention happily. He smiled and laughed, clapping someone on the back, pulling others into hugs.

Jealousy surged through Oikawa's veins. Of course, instead of dealing with the problem, he pouted. "Classic," he whispered as he felt the righteous tear slide down his cheek.

 **Time Skip~**

"I was worried about him," Oikawa cried. He was drinking a Caprisun. "He didn't notice me at all." He wailed. "Iwa-chan~"


	18. No chance pick up line-Iwaoi

**18\. No Chance Pickup Line-Iwaoi edition**

 **This thing is amazing, I don't know why. It's just so far my favorite fanfic I've written. What do you guys think? Please R &R, that would make my day. I don't own Haikyuu, enjoy!**

"Iwa-chan~"

Oikawa didn't know what to say. After a couple of incidents, he was pretty sure Iwa-chan liked him back! But, he still hadn't said anything. But it was still a step forward! Now, phase _two._

"Hey Iwa-chan, you're like my pinky toe." He walked behind the spiker. He was sitting on the couch reading.

Iwa-chan glared at him above his book.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm gonna bang you over every available surface in this house." Oikawa purred in his ear. **(E/N omg using this pickup line. SENPAI LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING)** This resulted in a textbook to the face. If he hadn't been nursing a bruised face and 'ruined complexion,' he could've seen how red Iwaizumi's face was.

 **Attempt #2**

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa asked innocently. "How do you spell 'me'?"

"Trashykawa, if this is one of your stupid pick up lines again, that pretty face of yours is going in the wall."

"Just answer the question!"

" M, E."

Oikawa gasped. "You forgot the 'D'!"

"Shittykawa, there isn't a 'D' in me, dumbass."

Oikawa leaned over his shoulder and looked at him. He purred, "No, not yet."

As promised, his face did end up in the wall. He still missed the blush on Iwaizumi's face.

 **(E/N friend, where are you finding all these pickup lines XD YOU SHOULD TOTALLY USE THEM ON SOMEONE)**

 **Attempt #3**

"Okay, third time's the charm," Oikawa said to himself.

This time, he found Iwa-chan practicing his spike in his bedroom. He looped his arms around his shoulders, so he was forced to look at Oikawa.

"What do you want?"

"Has gravity increased? Cause I think I'm falling for you."

Iwa-chan blushed. And it was adorable. Oikawa nearly lost it. In a sense, he did. He lost his footing, but with his arms still looped around Iwa-chan's neck, he wasn't the only thing that fell. He pulled Iwa-chan down, and their lips met. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Iwaizumi's tongue slide into his own mouth. He kissed back.

When they pulled back, both were gasping for breath. Oikawa was blushing like crazy. He unconsciously moved his arms closer to his face to hide from Iwa-chan's gaze. He was sitting on top of the setter.

"Fuck it," his spiker said. He pinned his arms down and kissed him again. And again. And again.

Oikawa's only thought through the night was _I knew the aliens were right. Third time's the charm!_


	19. Christmas Special

**Christmas Special**

 **I know, it's passed Christmas. I was unable to touch my computer for ten days so, really sorry about that. Count this as New Years Special I guest. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

Once again, a melting pot of crazy highschool boys are at another volleyball training camp Everyone was as hyped as a pikachu to meet up again with other volleyball teams, wait, just Hinata, especially with Fukurodani and Nekoma.

The group walked into the familiar gymnasium looking as fresh as hell, but the effect was ruined by their red noses and pink-mitten covered hands. Winter didn't suit any of them well. Nekoma greeted them.

"Hey!" The captains exchanged bone shattering handshakes once again, their cold auras seeping into the bones of their fellow teammates. Each went to find their friend from the other team. Hinata and Kageyama went to find Kenma, who was tucked into a corner playing on his DS.

"Kenma-san! How are you?"

"Ah, Shouyou," the setter looked around shyly. "Good, how are you?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hinata turned his head from the pudding head to find two familiar faces. Bokuto-san and his perpetual babysitter, Akaashi.

The teams exchanged greetings and formalities, but then, the fun truly began. Hinata, who had been training hard, wanted nothing more than to play til his heart stops. If only, if only.

The teams were quite evenly matched. The managers hung out and kept the supply of towels and water bottles at the ready. The coaches were probably simultaneously trying to destroy each other and planning when they should go out to drink again.

They didn't even need air conditioning, going outside was enough.

Three days later of intense training, Hinata woke up with a jolt. It didn't matter that it was 6:30 in the morning. He suddenly yelled, "OH MY GOD. CHRISTMAS IS TODAY."

That created an avalanche of confusion and a stampede to the stores that day. Even practice was canceled, the coaches agreed that it was important to take a break. Nekoma, Fukurodani, and Karasuno huddled together outside the gymnasium, planning where to go.

 _What an interesting boy band,_ an old lady must've thought as she passed them.

Fukurodani and Karasuno were trying to preserve body heat in a collage of scarves, sweaters, and hats. Noya stuck himself inside Asahi's enormous jacket. Most of Nekoma was proudly shivering in the cold with only their T-shirts and running noses, all of their jackets were piled on their setter, Kenma.

Suddenly, everyone finally realized there were way too many people and not enough allowance for presents for all of them.

Sensing their growing distress, the magical psychic mom group spoke. "How about we make everything easier by giving everyone one gift?" Suga called out. His breath was a cloud of frost in the air.

"Like Secret Santa?"

"Yeah, we can split up. It would make this process faster."

"Yeah!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's go!"

Just like that, friends grouped together and set off in different directions. Of course, Sugamama went out of his way and made sure everyone knew when to come back. Stores were going to close soon. "Be careful!" He called after the quickly disappearing figures of first-years. No doubt they'd slip on the ice.

Gymnasium 3 decided to meet up again.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

"Bokuto-san, please calm down."

"Ohoho? So how are we going to do this?"

Lev, the giant puppy was bouncing around like it was the middle of summer. He may have been from Japan, but they were all certain the man in a T-shirt in _sub zero temperatures_ was used to colder climates.

"I know!" Hinata yelled. He was still hyped. "Let's just give everyone on this group something, and maybe something else for whoever else we want. It's not like anyone's going to know who gave what to who else."

"Finally, the shrimp says something sensible." Perhaps the most reluctant person here was Tsukishima. **(Who are you honestly kidding. Of course he is)** The blonde was shamelessly standing in a dinosaur print fleece jacket. His face was uncharacteristically flushed red. It made him look… flustered. Perhaps it would also explain the nastier attitude this time of year.

"Good idea, that makes sure that everyone will get something."

Kuroo offered his hood as the hat adn they drew a name each. Before Bokuto could yell anything, his mouth was covered by Akaashi's hand. "Please don't say who you are going to give a present to."

"W-wait. Why not?"

"Why do you think it's called Secret Santa?"

His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "OHH." He looked around excitedly, expecting to see familiar expressions. Of course, only Kuroo matched his enthusiasm. Hinata was looking at them in awe.

Bokuto still whispered in Kuroo's ear. "Broooooo, I got Akaashi! This is great!"

Of course, he missed the look from Kuroo that screamed- _Don't you think I rigged this for you, bro?_

Together, they set out for the stores. A couple of people stared at the wild group running around; trailed by an oddly dressed blonde and another whose head was looking down at his phone.

Every once in awhile, they spotted other groups in the city. Somehow Noya and Tanaka had gotten a hold of a motorcycle and we're giving out heart attacks like hugs The tactical group of Narita, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita had already finished their shopping.

Gymnasium 3 spent forever in a sports shop, then had to pry Kenma out of a GameStop.

Perhaps what actually costed the most money was their lunch. It seems that there are more than one person with an endless stomach.

That ordeal took way too long. In the end, they had to sprint to the last of the closing stores.

Finally, they got back to the main gymnasium and threw their presents in along with the growing one of brightly wrapped presents.

In an hour, the clean gymnasium was covered with shredded tissue paper. Somewhere buried in the mix, were giggling high school boys. Suga was too busy admiring his two gifts to notice Hinata and Noya were literally buried in the wrapping paper. Everyone was laughing at their presents. Some got practical things like new volleyballs or knee pads, others got inside jokes, like a tomato or an anime figurine. There a couple who got, like, six presents. Suddenly, someone yelled "PAPER FIGHT." More paper went everywhere. Hinata got smacked in the face on accident.

The day ended with cleaning up the gymnasium. Of course, only 75% of the people were doing it. The other quarter were nursing minor injuries and were looking for missing presents.


	20. Satisfied

**20.** _ **Satisfied-**_ **Iwaoi**

 **This thing is super long, it's basically just song lyrics. If there are any Hamilton fans out there, this is the chapter for you. The link is the song Satisfied for Iwaoi, and it's beautiful. Go check it out. I do not own Haikyuu or Lin Manuel Miranda's beautiful song. Enjoy!**

 **watch?v=TWdjppA8x9c**

 _[Mattsun/Hanamaki:]_

 _Alright, alright. That's what I'm talkin' about!_

 _Now everyone give it up for the best man,_

 _Oikawa Toru!_

 _[Oikawa (all men) {all women}:]_

 _A toast to the groom!_

 _(To the groom!)_

 _(To the groom!)_

 _{(To the groom!)}_

 _To the bride!_

 _{To the bride!}_

 _(To the bride!)_

 _{To the bride!}_

Everybody raised there glasses as the only son in the Oikawa family made a toast.

 _From your brother_

 _(Oikawa!)_

 _(Oikawa!)_

 _{(Oikawa!)}_

 _Who is always by your side_

 _(By your side)_

 _{By your side}_

 _To your union_

 _{(To the union!)}_

 _{(To the revolution!)}_

 _And the hope that you provide_

 _(You provide!)_

 _{(You provide!)}_

 _May you always…_

 _{(Always)}_

 _Be satisfied_

 _{(Rewind)}_

It seemed as though Oikawa was alone in a dark room, tears flowing down his face.

 _[Recorded Samples:]_

 _Rewind, rewind_

 _Helpless, sky's, sky's_

 _Drownin' in 'em_

 _Drownin', rewind_

 _I remember that night, I just might (rewind)_

 _I remember that night, I just might (rewind)_

 _I remember that night, I remember that_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _I remember that night, I just might_

 _Regret that night for the rest of my days_

 _I remember those soldier boys_

 _Tripping over themselves to win our praise_

 _I remember that dreamlike candlelight_

 _Like a dream that you can't quite place_

 _But Iwaizumi, I'll never forget the first time I saw your face_

 _I have never been the same_

 _Intelligent eyes in a hunger-pang frame_

 _And when you said "Hi," I forgot my dang name_

 _Set my heart aflame, ev'ry part aflame_

 _[Full Company:]_

 _This is not a game…_

 _[Iwaizumi:]_

 _You strike me as a man who has never been satisfied_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _I'm sure I don't know what you mean_

 _You forget yourself_

 _[Iwaizumi:]_

 _You're like me_

 _I'm never satisfied_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _Is that right?_

 _[Iwaizumi:]_

 _I've never been satisfied_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _My name is Oikawa Toru_

 _[Iwaizumi:]_

 _Iwaizumi Hajime_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _Where's your family from?_

 _[Iwaizumi:]_

 _Unimportant_

 _There's a million things I haven't done but_

 _Just you wait, just you wait…_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _So so so... so this is what it feels like to match wits_

 _With someone at your level! What the hell is the catch?_

 _It's the feeling of freedom, of seein' the light_

 _It's Ben Franklin with a key and a kite! You see it, right?_

 _The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes_

 _Ev'rything we said in total agreement, it's_

 _A dream and it's a bit of a dance_

 _A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance_

 _He's a bit of a flirt, but I'mma give it a chance_

 _I asked about his fam'ly, did you see his answer?_

 _His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance?_

 _He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants_

 _Handsome, boy, does he know it!_

 _Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it!_

 _I wanna take him far away from this place_

 _Then I turn and see my sister's face and she is…_

 _[Oribia:]_

 _Helpless…_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _And I know she is…_

 _[Oribia:]_

 _Helpless…_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _And her eyes are just…_

 _[Oribia:]_

 _Helpless…_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _And I realize_

 _[Oikawa and Company:]_

 _Three fundamental truths at the exact same time…_

 _[Iwaizumi:]_

 _Where are you taking me?_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _I'm about to change your life_

 _[Iwaizumi:]_

 _Then by all means, lead the way_

 _[Company (except Oikawa):]_

 _Number one!_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _I'm a man in a world in which_

 _My only job is to marry rich_

 _My father has no daughters so I'm the one_

 _Who has to social climb for one_

 _So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in_

 _New York City is insidious_

 _And Iwaizumi is penniless_

 _Ha! That doesn't mean I want him any less_

 _[Oribia:]_

 _Oribia Oikawa. It's a pleasure to meet you_

 _[Iwaizumi:]_

 _Oikawa?_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _My sister_

 _[Company:]_

 _Number two!_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _He's after me 'cause I'm an Oikawa_

 _That elevates his status, I'd_

 _Have to be naïve to set that aside_

 _Maybe that is why I introduced him to Oribia_

 _Now that's his bride_

 _Nice going,Tooru, he was right_

 _You will never be satisfied_

 _[Oribia:]_

 _Thank you for all your service_

 _[Iwaizumi:]_

 _If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _I'll leave you to it_

 _[Company:]_

 _Number three!_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _I know my sister like I know my own mind_

 _You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind_

 _If I tell her that I love him she'd be silently resigned_

 _He'd be mine_

 _She would say, "I'm fine."_

 _[Oikawa and Company:]_

 _She'd be lying_

 _[Oikawa:]_

 _But when I fantasize at night_

 _It's Iwaizumi's eyes_

 _As I romanticize what might_

 _Have been if I hadn't sized_

 _Him up so quickly_

 _At least my dear Oribia's his wife;_

 _At least I keep his eyes in my life…_

 _[Oikawa (all men) {all women}:]_

 _To the groom!_

 _(To the groom!)_

 _(To the groom!)_

 _{(To the groom!)}_

 _To the bride!_

 _{To the bride!}_

 _(To the bride!)_

 _{To the bride!}_

 _From your brother_

 _(Oikawa!)_

 _(Oikawa!)_

 _{(Oikawa!)}_

 _Who is always by your side_

 _(By your side)_

 _{By your side}_

 _To your union_

 _{(To the union!)}_

 _{(To the revolution!)}_

 _And the hope that you provide_

 _(You provide!)_

 _{(You provide!)}_

 _May you always…_

 _{(Always)}_

 _Be satisfied_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _{Be satisfied}_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _And I know_

 _{(Be satisfied)}_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _She'll be happy as_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _His bride_

 _{(Be satisfied)}_

 _And I know_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _(Be satisfied)_

 _{Be satisfied}_

 _He will never be satisfied_

 _I will never be satisfied_


	21. Little Red Riding Hood

**21\. Little Red Riding Hood-Tsukiyama**

 **I wrote this awhile ago, and thought it was kind of cute. Has nothing to do with Christmas or the New Years, but hey, we all can use a little Halloween write? I don't own Haikyuu, enjoy!**

It was Halloween, and Tsukishima was dressed in his dinosaur costume. Yamaguchi had no idea what to do for Halloween. He was staying at Tsukishima's house for a week. His parents were going on a trip, so they left him in their care.

"Sorry," Ms. Tsukishima said, "We only have a red cape. Would you like to use this? We can go out and buy something else if you like." Yamaguchi, being the absolute angel, decided to not bother the Tsukishima family anymore than they had already have. He happily accepted the red cloak.

"I guess I'll go as Little Red Riding Hood." Nothing wrong with that. He kept looking to Tsukishima for approval, but this time, he gave no indication.

A small pit of dread started to grow bigger as the clock ticked closer to 7 p.m. He'd gotten ready.

Even baking some bread and giving some to Ms. Tsukishima. Still no sign of approval, not even a nod.

When it was ready to go, he finally asked the blonde. "How do I look? Do I make a good Little Red Riding Hood?"

"No." Yamaguchi felt it. It was like something snapped inside of him. He felt stupid, he felt clumsy.

But before he said anything else, Tsukishima took his hood off, revealing his green hair. "You're a strawberry." His face was red by now. Tsukishima stepped out of the doorway. "And that's not lame." Yamaguchi's heart swelled. He laughed cheerfully and went with his best friend.


	22. Strawberry Shortcake

**22\. Strawberry Shortcake-Tsukiyama**

 **I don't own Haikyuu, enjoy!**

Yamaguchi couldn't help but stare at his new friend. It was their last year in grade-school. One year since their friendship began. And yet, he'd never seen him so happy until now. Their mothers had decided to take them to a cafe to meet. Of course, they'd be there for hours, so Tsukishima ordered a strawberry shortcake. Yamaguchi decided he wasn't hungry. When the food came, he had never seen his best friend have such genuine happiness in his eyes.

That was when he decided he was going to make this for his friend. He wanted to see him smile more.

He finally went home and told his mother his plan. "Why, that's a wonderful plan."

He wanted to do it by himself. This is special, it can't be messed up.

As a perfectionist, one who strived so hard to achieve and please, Yamaguchi made an impressive cake, even for an adult. He had worked so hard, with so many near disasters. But finally, he'd succeeded. It was nearly identical to those sold at stores. Only that, there were slight bags under his eyes, and there was a band aid on his index finger.

He looked at the calendar, today was Tsuki's birthday. He carefully took a slice and placed it in on a plate. His mother looked at him proudly as the little sixth grader waved goodbye.

Hands shaking, he looked around for Tsukishima. He struggled not to drop the plate that was clenched tightly in his shaking hands.

"Ah! Tsuki!" Yamaguchi bounded towards his friend. He was slightly disappointed to see the frown back on his friend's face. "Umm… I have a p-present for you."

He presented the cake. "Happy b-birthday," Yamaguchi stuttered.

His friend didn't laugh. He didn't smile. He simply raised an eyebrow. Then, Tsuki smirked.

"Thanks, Yamaguchi."

Inside Tsukishima, it seemed like being in the cafe again. No one had ever given him a birthday present other than his family. He'd watched jealously at his fellow classmates as they handed each other brightly colored gifts. Now, standing in front of him, was a friend. _I'm keeping him._

He took the cake from Yamaguchi's hands. "Did you get this at that cafe?"

Yamaguchi blushed. "N-no. I made it myself." He believed him. And that made eating the delicacy even better.

 **Bonus**

Years later, Yamaguchi had became a ridiculously good cook. He could literally make anything, much to Tsukishima's delight.


	23. Draw me

**23\. Draw me-Bokuaka**

 **Warning: Once again, this is college. I'm pretty sure they don't do this kind of thing, but just go with it, please.**

Akaashi walked into his new class. This was the one class he had been pushing off, but in order to graduate, he had to take the dreaded Economics class. **(E/N IT WAS PROBS DREADED BECAUSE OF OUR PANTALOON OF A TEACHER USED TO TEACH IT)** Many rumors circulated the school that the teacher was literally useless. It was simple, don't fall into debt.

Now why did he have to waste his time on this class?

He sighed and straightened his back before he walked into the room. There wasn't anyone there yet, but as the room began to fill up, he observed them. Most of them were normal, faceless, unimportant figures. However, there were two that caught his interest. A man with a rat's nest in his eyes and another that looked like an owl. His hair just kind of defied gravity. His first impression was that the two of them were gay. They might've been boyfriends. His second thought was that they were pretty. Not that way, but… more an artist's point of view. He studied the two. They were like models. The owl one was compact, muscled. He seemed to radiate brightness. The other was lankier, taller too. He had a sly look.

He wanted to draw them. His hands itched for his sketchbook that was only a few inches away, tucked in his bag.

The teacher came in and rambled on and on for a couple minutes, proving his fears that this class was indeed going to be a waste of his time. He'd already covered all the material last summer. He quietly got out his sketchbook and started to draw the two. His hand almost seemed to move on its own. When he was finished, he looked at his sketchbook. _Perfect._

The class went by in a flash. The student that sat next to him, Tsukishima, also paid no attention. He was lost in his world of music and architecture. He learned the lanky one was Kuroo-san, the other was Bokuto-san. He continued to draw more and more of them.

One day, the teacher assigned them to groups for a project. He intended to do it, but it didn't seem likely. He was grouped with the pretty boys and Tsukishima.

Spending two weeks at each other's houses were not fun. He literally felt regret growing on him.

They may have been pretty, but they were so... _stupid_. The things they did… let's say they nearly burned down the house twice, bought a bunny (it ran away), and the project was completed by Tsukishima and himself.

He felt… happy with them. Despite everything, he felt that he missed being around them. The very next day, he heard a knock on his apartment door. It was Bokuto-san.

"Bokuto-san, where's Kuroo-san?"

He simply whined, "With Tsukishima. He's leaving me." He wailed on and on. Grudgingly, Akaashi let him in the room. _Wait, shit._

He ran to his room and slammed the door shut. He'd forgotten he had hung up some of his sketches. He locked the door and walked back outside. Bokuto was kind of standing there dumbstruck.

"Wow." He breathed. Akaashi was kind of worried. He was never this still. Was he dead? Is he breathing? He isn't blinking.

"Akaashi…" Bokuto started. He tensed. "I didn't know you could draw so well!" He ran around like an excited five-year old. Some of his older sketches were hung on the walls. He whirled around. "Draw me!"

 _Please, I've done that too much already._ "Okay, Bokuto-san." He sat down and started sketching again. It was so familiar. He blushed, thinking about all the times he had ended up staring at them. They were so hard to get just right. He drew Bokuto-san, then some wings. His pencil flitted over his eyes. The final touch. It was so much easier when he was looking at him.

"Thanks, Akaashi! I can't believe it, it looks just like me!"

"Bokuto-san, it's supposed to."

He didn't bother listening, he wrapped Akaashi up in a hug. "Thank you!"

"Bokuto-san, I need to breathe." This man had a ridiculous amount of strength. By the time he made sure his ribs were intact, Bokuto had already ran out the door.

 _He forgot his jacket._ Akaashi sighed again, but he realized that he was smiling. Maybe it wasn't so bad.


	24. Messages

**24\. Message-Iwaoi**

 **I don't own Haikyuu, enjoy!**

It was the end of the day, and all Iwaizumi wanted to do was to sleep. He still had to go to his night classes. _It's only two hours,_ he thought, _two more hours then you can sleep._

He looked down as his phone pinged.

From-Shittykawa: _Iwa-chan~ What are you doing to night?_

He sighed. Oikawa probably had nothing to do.

 _I have classes|_

 **(E/N ugh I am too lazy to make the rest of those text boxes just pretend I did it)**

 _You?_

He shut his phone and went to get his stuff. When he came back, he nearly screamed his head off.

 _I have classes -_ failed to send

 _You?_

From-Shittykawa: _I like the sound of that ;)_

Yep, he was sure he was screaming aloud.

 **Bonus**

Mattsun was staying over with Hanamaki. Hanamaki heard his roommate screaming.

"Hey, Iwaizumi, what're you doing?"

"Fucking.. SHITTYKAWA."

"See?" he said as he turned back to their game of cards. "I told you he was banging Oikawa."

Mattsun laughed, "True, true."


	25. Texting Compilations

**25\. Texting Compilations**

 **Basically, it's a bunch of texting memes and stuff. I don't own Haikyuu. Enjoy!**

Bokuto-san - Hey Akaaaaaaaaasssssshhhhhhhhiiiiii

Akaashi - What is it, Bokuto-san?

Bokuto-san - I was wondering, what would you do if I broke up with you?

Akaashi - I'd go back to my ex.

Bokuto-san - WAIT

Bokuto-san - WHAT

Bokuto-san - THAT'S IT You BrOKe mY heaRt

Bokuto-san - We'Re THrouGh A;srwboiguapsdoihawef

Bokuto-san - Goodbye

 _A couple minutes later_

Akaashi - Will you come back to me?

Bokuto-san - Why don't you go back with your ex

Akaashi - Bokuto-san, you are my ex.

* * *

Kubroo - Bro, you were wasted last night!

Brokuto - really? I wasn't that drunk

Kubroo - Bro, you grabbed my parrot and chucked it at the class gerbil you were screaming Angry Birds

Brokuto - Awesome

Kubro - Hell yeah I got it on CAMERAAAAA

Brokuto - BRO

Kubro - BRO

Brokuto - BRO

Kubro - BRO

Brokuto - BRO

Kubro - BRO

Salty-shima - Dude, STFU. It's two in the fucking morning. Dont text on this group chat.

Brokuto - NIGHT BRO

Kubro - GOODNIGHT BRO

* * *

Mattsun - So, you think he's the one

Iwaizumi - Yeah he's the only one that I'm thinking about mutilating

Mattsun - Awww

Mattsun - you two are perfect

Iwaizumi - WAIT

Iwaizumi - SHIT, I MEANT MANIPULATE

Mattsun - XD

Iwaizumi - Fog this pony, gosh donut.

Iwaizumi - I meant maltreat

Mattsun - kinky ;)

Iwaizumi - massacre

Mattsun - ohh

Iwaizumi - MAUL

Iwaizumi - DONUT, I MEANT MARRY

Mattsun - Thanks for making my day

Mattsun - Consider this conversation screenshotted and sent to Hanamaki ;)

Iwaizumi - GOAT DAMMIT


	26. Top

**26\. Top-Kagehina**

 **Hi! Just another fanfic I wanted to dump on my readers. +800 HAVE READ AT LEAST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS TRASH, I'M BEYOND WORDS. Anyways, I don't own Haikyuu. Enjoy!**

"No! I call top."

"Hinata, I called it first!"

"Go away!"

"Why are you like this?"

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were walking by the duo's door. "What's this?"

Tsukishima got out his phone. He smirked. "Maybe we can get some compromising photos."

They pushed the door open and found an odd sight. Hinata was clinging on Kageyama as he tried to climb onto the top bunk.

"Let go, dumbass!"

"No! I called it first."

 _Click._ "Perfect."

"TSUKISHIMA!"

"Nice one, Tsuki!"

 **(E/N please tell me I'm not the only one thinking they were talking about sexxxx)**


	27. Unexpected Charm

**27\. Unexpected Charm-Iwaoi**

 **By the way, in this fanfiction, Iwaizumi is lactose intolerant. I don't know if he actually is or not, it just makes it funnier. ;} I do not own Haikyuu, enjoy!**

 **(E/N I FEEL YOU IWA-CHAN! I LOVE ICE CREAM BUT IT HURTS SO BAD. OUR LOVE IS LIKE A P!ATD SONG.)**

This month was called 'I don't care anymore' month. Iwaizumi prayed that Oikawa survived every year. At the end of the school year, the man was even more clingy. Even worse, this year was different.

He couldn't place it, but there was something that Oikawa made him do. His heart beat faster, he felt happier, and that was wrong. He enjoyed being with his friend, but he couldn't help but to have other thoughts. That of which included murder.

There were slip ups along the way. Just random things though:

" _Hey, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked sleepily. The two of them were lying on the ground at the park. Night had fallen and the stars were out. "The stars are really beautiful."_

" _You know what else is beautiful?"_

 _Iwaizumi said without thinking. "You."_ Shit.

 _Thankfully, the setter were already sound asleep. He didn't hear him, but there was a smile on his peaceful face. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi had to carry Oikawa bridal style back home._

 _Another time, the two were at a fair until midnight. Oikawa, too tired for his own good, was ready to go home. He didn't mind too much. "Aww, Iwa-chan~ I'm tired, can we go home?"_

" _Shut up, Shittykawa. We'll go home." He said._

" _If you want, you can sleep in my arms." Iwaizumi said jokingly._

 _Without another word, the setter slumped into Iwaizumi's open arms._ Crap, I didn't expect this to happen. _He didn't know what to do. He stiffened, but quickly relaxed, enjoying the moment._

One day, he couldn't keep the butterflies in him anymore, **(E/N so he just said BLARGHARGARGARG and a bunch of butterflies flew out of his mouth)** _might as well get this over with._ "Ugh, Oikawa?"

"Yes, Iwa-chan?"

"I… I like you." Iwaizumi felt his face heating up.

"Yeah, me too. You're a cool bro."

That day, Iwaizumi chugged down a glass of milk. Mattsun and Hanamaki glanced at him knowingly.

"I _hate_ him."

"No, you don't," Mattsun crooned.

"I know! That's the problem!" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wait," Hanamaki asked. "Aren't you lactose intolerant?"

"I hope it kills me," he seethed. **(E/N lol Iwa-Chan that isn't how it works XD)**

 _I hate Oikawa._ He thought. He stuffed his hands into his uniform pockets, and kept glaring at the back of his head. Oikawa turned around and smiled innocently at him. His heart stopped.

"That bastard!" Iwaizumi yelled that night as he ate a tub of chocolate ice-cream. **(E/N Someone is experiencing symptoms of PMS~)**

 **Also, shout out to the dear editor. The comments are A+ sometimes**


	28. Emo tea

**28\. Emo tea-Bokuaka**

 **Yet another chapter, it's pretty great, I think. It was inspired by a klance fanart artist, I think they are called SharpShooter_McClain. Anyways, enough said. I don't own Haikyuu or this idea, enjoy!**

 **(E/N I be drinking this crap all day every day. It's code name is Chai tea. But it infuses the emo into moi)**

In college, learning extra languages other than English was optional. Akaashi wanted to pursue a linguistic career, so he was taking Spanish. **(E/N Senpai, you don't know anything about Spanish, how you gonna pull this off?) (Fight me, I've got Google Translate.)**

That day in class, they learned something that kindled his interest. It stuck in his mind the entire week. That weekend, he was dragged to a club with Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san. Somehow, they started to drink. It started as a dare, but then he had some too. He had seen the two of them drunk, but he really hadn't seen himself drunk before.

The next morning when he woke up, thankfully in his own dorm, he knew something was slightly off. Since he and Kenma shared dorms, and Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san were right next door, he'd generally be hearing some form of ruckus happening through the thin walls. Kenma was in his room, looking at cat mating rituals, no doubt. **(E/N I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT LOOKS UP SNAKES AND COCKROACHES AND SUCH TO WATCH THEM MATE. I WAS CURIOUS I SWEAR I DON'T HAVE AN ANIMAL KINK)**

He got up and got dressed. In the middle of making breakfast, the door bursted open. It was Bokuto-san with Kuroo-san behind him. His eyes were red, and he hadn't changed. Kuroo-san looked fine. _It couldn't be…_

"AKAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHIIIIIII! WHY!"

 _Bokuto-san's emo mode?! He thought he'd left that behind in high school._ **(E/N the emo follows one everywhere)**

He walked over to his crush. "What is it, Bokuto-san?"

"You called me emo tea," he wailed.

Akaashi suddenly remembered. Now he knew. When he's drunk, his mouth tend to go loose. _Shit._

"N-no I didn't, Bokuto-san." He guided the two guests towards the couch.

"Yes you did!" He prayed that Bokuto-san didn't say what he had said.

Kuroo-san was looking amusedly at this. "Do you anything about this, Kuroo-san?"

"Nah, I was at the bathroom, or asleep. Maybe both." He shrugged. Kuroo-san couldn't know, he's too sharp.

"Kuroo! Be verdict! Akaashi totally called me emo tea!"

"I did not."

"YOU SAID TE AMO!"

Kuroo-san's eyes widened. He nearly spit his coffee out.

"Well, well, well. This is unexpected."

Blood rushed to his face. Akaashi, stressed out way too early in the morning, put his head in his hands and groaned. He silently wished to die, his face was the original, 'Akaashi's suffering,' face.

"See!? I TOLD YOU."

"Bokuto," Kuroo said.

"WHAT."

"Dude. Te amo means 'I love you' in Spanish."

Akaashi couldn't look at them. He refused to look at anything but the floor. How much it would hurt to look at Bokuto-san now.

"He just confessed to you, bro."

How much he'd pay for Death to come at that moment. Then, he felt a weight on his back. "I love you too, Akaashi."

Kuroo-san got up. "Hmm, we should get you drunk more often, Akaashi. You were the funniest man ever. And a good hangover medicine for Bokuto, apparently."

He doubted Bokuto would remember what he had said back to him in the haze of a hangover.

He still hadn't looked on the spiker's face. However, he knew. He knew that his love was reciprocated, and that was all that mattered.


	29. Pinky Promise

**29\. Pinky Promise-Iwaoi**

 **Sorry for the delay, was being weird. Anyways, this is a short one, enjoy! The editor and the author do not own Haikyuu.**

"Iwa-chan~" The Seijoh captain strode over. He flopped on Iwaizumi's back.

"What do you want?" Iwaizumi asked irritably.

"My pinky hurts," he wailed.

The man had a miniscule paper cut. Iwaizumi grumbled. He knew it hurt, but still. He was acting like his knee was broken. "And?" **(E/N YOU DID NOT. NOOOOO)**

"Kiss it better!"

"No."

"Iwa-chan! Please! It won't get better if you don't!"

 _This is stupid, it's probably a prank._ However, just as any other prank, Oikawa kept insisting. He was giving a passionate monologue on why this was 'essential to his well being.'

Iwaizumi tsked, but obliged. He bent down and put his mouth around the setter's pinky. _Wait, fuck. This was a mistake._ He was supposed kiss it, what the hell was he doing?!

Oikawa had gone very still. He stopped talking. Iwaizumi's face was turning really red. _What am I going to do?_

Of course, at that perfect moment, Hanamaki and Mattsun walked in. He jumped away from Oikawa. His face was red too.

 _Click._

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE."


	30. Someone help these children

**30\. Someone help this child, please-Kagehina**

 **Big shout out to MiraRose04 for being the first person to comment** _ **other**_ **than the editor. I'm posting today cause school's out due to flu, and I'm bored. Enjoy!**

Several plans have been hatched to tell the two idiots their feelings for each other. It's as obvious as day, but the duo still had no clue. Daichi and the other third years put their heads together and decided a plan.

After the disaster Noya and Tanaka had pulled off, they went for something safer.

"Hey Hinata," Suga called. The ginger looked up, and he gestured to follow him. Immediately, he dropped the volleyball in hand and ran over.

"Yes, Suga-san? What do you need?"

"I have something to show you. Follow me."

Suga led him to the club room. "The thirds years and I've decided that we were going to teach you something important."

There was a little stand in the middle of the room. It had the word death on it.

"So, death is one of the worse things that can happen in life, correct?"

Hinata nodded.

"There are many things that are worse than that."

"Like not being able to play volleyball!"

Suga laughed. "Yeah, that's right. But you know what's one of the worse thing to happen?"

He tilted his head. "What?"

Suga ripped away a piece of paper glue above 'death.' It revealed 'Kageyama's,' so the chart read 'Kageyama's death.'

Hinata gasped. He scrambled to his feet. "I knew it," he breathed.

Suga's heart jumped. He'd hoped that this will work, but he'd prepared another whole segment about this.

"So you understand? How do you feel?"

"Kageyama's worse than death." Hinata said. He stood tall and proud. "Of course! Kageyama is definitely worse than death! Thanks, Suga-san. I just needed reassurance." The poor setter was still shocked. _That went the exact opposite direction of what he'd wanted._

He met up with Daichi and Asahi and recited his tale. Turns out, they had the same results.

They walked back into the gymnasium with equally shell-shocked expressions. _How are they so stupid?_


	31. My World

**31\. My world-Daisuga**

 **Okay, I don't think I've written a lot of Daisuga, partially because they are so sweet with each other and my salty soul can't deal with it. The editor and I don't own Haikyuu. Please, enjoy!**

"So, Daichi," Suga asked. The two were sitting in another cozy cafe for a casual date. Each were nursing a cup of hot chocolate. Suga's nose was still red from the cold outside. Across from the silver haired setter sat his captain. He too had ears tipped with red and had a thick scarf running around his neck.

"What would you do if the world was ending?" **(E/N probably die. I would probably combust over how I haven't read enough 'x readers' for a lifetime)**

"That's an interesting question," he mused. Lazily, he took a spoon and swirled it around in his cup.

"If the world was ending," he said. "I would want to be with… my family, and the team…"

Suga pouted, "You won't spend it with me?" In reality, he was hurt on the inside. _Why wouldn't he?_

Daichi smiled sincerely and a blush rose in his cheeks. "Well, my world would truly end when you aren't there." **(E/N and when the aliens invade like in the movies 'Signs' but, whatever. I REFUSE TO DRINK WATER IT WILL HELP)**

Now the red had spread across his face too. Suga shifted in his seat, averting his eyes. Daichi pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Suga."

"I love you too, Daichi."

 **(E/N AWWWWWWW)**


	32. Valentine's Day Special

**Forever Alone: Once again, we do not own Haikyuu. Sorry for the late post on this day, I forgot!**

 **This one-shot pays tribute to those who are alone, who want to be alone, and those who don't. We hope the best of luck to all of you to find what you want most, whether it is your true love or a bar of chocolate, or just being with your best friends all day in hell, wait, I meant school, sorry.**

* * *

 **Happy Valentine's Day, my beloved readers!**

Kinoshita and Narita stood on the side of the gymnasium to survey the love-fest. It was rather disgusting, the overly elaborate compliments, stutters, short breaths, and just constant eye-fucking was really bad.

They knew the almost their ENTIRE team was gay for one another, even Tanaka and Ennoshita, Ukai-sensei and Takeda-sensei, and Kiyoko-san and Yachi-san were gay for each other. The only exceptions seemed to be themselves.

It was so bad, especially with Kageyama and Hinata. It was so obvious the closet was a hiding spot for almost all of their presents, every time anyone walked near the door, both looked like someone was about to do a crazy stunt. Daichi and Suga were a close second on the OBVIOUSLY CRUSHING ON EACH OTHER CONTEST, they exchanged glances and the sweetest comments that seemed to literally give cavities to the people in the proximity of the words.

At first, they took pride in it, being single as a pringle and ready to mingle. However, seeing the pairs of lovebirds just gawking at each other wasn't helping.

Karasuno's host club **(REFERENCE TO OHSCH!)** was even hosting a dance for Valentine's Day, and they were alone. Girlfriends, boyfriends, they didn't really care, they weren't allowed to attend without a date. It was just a blow to their pride.

They looked around, it wasn't like they were on a break, they just didn't get to practice. **(JK, but #underappreciatedcharacters)** They looked at each other.

"Hey Kinoshita?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the dance with me?" Narita looked at Kinoshita. He wanted to go, though he didn't want to weird him out. Just… a friend for a dance that the rest of the team will be attending.

Kinoshita looked back at him with a smile. "Do you mean by going to the dance with you as asking me out?" _No._ "Or… better yet, to troll our fellow lovers for leaving us for a Valentine's Day Dance?"

Narita returned the sly smile. "Hell yeah, Happy Valentine's Day." And the two went on with their task.


	33. Fire Alarm

**32\. Fire alarm - Iwaoi**

 **(A/N I like this one, the editor can write well too :) We do not own Haikyuu.**

 **(E/N THE EDITOR WROTE THIS ONE GWAHHH?!)**

It was 3am in the middle of winter in Japan and a certain _hot-head_ was standing outside in the cold with a bunch of other tired college kids. _In his underwear._

Normally in any other situation if Iwaizumi was standing outside in his underwear a bunch of girls would start giggling. But in this case those girls were too busy cursing whatever made them do this.

If you hadn't figured it out yet, the fire alarm went off.

"I am going to fucking _kill_ whoever made me wake up at 3 in the fucking morning to stand outside in the fucking snow in my fucking _underwear."_

 **Flashback~ WHOOSH WHOOSH SCREEN DOES THE RIPPLE RIPPLE**

 **WITH THE TRASH CANNNN**

Oikawa yawned and stretched as he got up from his uncomfortable bed. At 2:30 am.

It is safe to say that college screwed up his 'inner clock' and he now goes to bed around 5:00 in the afternoon and wakes up around 2:00 in the morning.

Anyway, Oikawa made his way to the kitchen and stood in front of the fridge.

"I know I haven't bought groceries in forever, but please aliens, wherever you are bless me with something edible. Amen"

Oikawa opened the fridge to see a half carton of milk, a bottle of hot sauce, three eggs, and a bag of bread."

 **(E/N lol I say this cause once I was at my grandma's house and there was a bag of bread in her fridge and I don't even know.)**

"Hmm," Oikawa put his finger to his chin," An egg it is!"

Oikawa never was one for cooking. In fact, as a child (and pretty much the whole time he lived with his parents) he wasn't allowed _in_ the kitchen.

The setter chose a pan and cracked the egg on the edge of it. He emptied the egg into the pan with a 'plop' and began cooking.

Little did he know that a bit of egg fell on one of the burners and created a bit of smoke.

The smoke rose up and within 10 seconds, a loud alarm rung throughout the entire dorm.


	34. The Sun, Moon, and Stars

**33\. The Sun, Moon, and the Stars-Iwaoi**

 **Once again, we do not own Haikyuu. This is a short-ish on too, so have fun with that. Please R &R! Enjoy!**

Oikawa was staying over at Iwaizumi's house again, and his mom and dad loved the setter.

"How has your college searching going?"

He smiled and laughed. "Oh, it's going great. I found a college nearby willing to give me a full ride for a doctorate's degree."

"Wow." **(E/N So enthusiastic. BE MORE EXCITED IWAIZUMI'S MOM! THAT IS YOUR FUTURE SON-IN-LAW YOU ARE TALKING TO)**

They chatted along for awhile until Iwaizumi walked over from the kitchen with a plateful of cookies. "Iwa-chan!" His heart skipped a beat. His crush! He couldn't help the smile sliding on his face.

"Tooru," Mrs. Iwaizumi asked, "What is it that you want? What do you like?"

"Your son in my room." He said without thinking. _Wait, shit. No, no, no. That's not what I mean. AHHH!_ **(E/N I hope his mom says something like 'well no need to tell you where the condoms are cause you are both guys so.')**

Thankfully, they hadn't heard him correctly. His eyes darted to Iwa-chan, he didn't show any sign

of paying attention.

"What?"

"The Sun and the moon," he said. "I like aliens."

Iwa-chan was nodding his head. "That's true. He never shut ups about them."

 _Whew. Nice receive!_

 **(E/N MORE LIKE NICE KILL)**

 **(A/N Also, what's your opinion? Would you like us to take fan requests? Please leave your answers in the comments)**


	35. Fanquest 1

**Fan request #1 To (Cherry Blossom)**

 **Okay, so this is something new. I'm telling you, I have like a pile of fanfics to post slowly, but these are on the fly. If my lovely reviewers tell me they want some more fanquests, expect small-ish hiatus.**

 **Seven Seconds in Heaven-Kagehina**

 **(BTW, they are going to be able to drink once more in this fic. First years are 21 yrs)**

 **Hinata's POV**

In some shady party, the volleyball teams were all present getting drunk. It was a rather funny scenario. Clumps of students were gathering in all sorts of drinking games. Hinata gulped and walked up to the table. This game was called Seven Minutes in Heaven, sure, sounds fun.

Everyone in the room was blindfolded. Suga, who had opened his door, smiled. He put a blindfold Hinata too.

 _What is this game again?_

Too late. Suga, seeming the only person without the blindfold, closed the door. In the blindfold's darkness, he heard the door click.

"Okay guys," he heard Suga say. "Let's explain the rules again. I'll spin the flashlight, whoever two it lands on will be locked in the closet for seven minutes. The lights will be off so no one will know who is who."

 _Shit._

The next thing he knows, he felt a hand on his back leading him _to the closet._ Someone else was shoved in there with him. It was very cramped. The other boy's breathing was mildly ragged. A hand found its way into his hair. He reached out too and found the other's face.

He was rather taller than Hinata was and the two were pressed together _very_ tightly. _D-damn. I really want to kiss whoever thi-_ His thoughts were stopped, the hand on the back of his hand pulled him forward, and his first kiss went to a mystery person.

Two thoughts went through his mind. _One, damn, this person is really good at kissing._ Energy were drained from his body. The other kid's tongue swept through his mouth and bit him on the lip. _Two, I really want to know who he is._ His hand moved on its own and found its way fiddling with the hem of the other boy's shirt.

Seven minutes went by a bit too quickly. When he got out **(More like staggered out)** his legs were weak and he was gasping for breath. The game went on, but Hinata left quickly. He didn't want to kiss another person, and he really wanted to be able to see it. His blindfold was removed. Suga was obscuring the room, so he had no way of seeing the interior. Suga gave him a wink as he walked out.

A growing urge of running back in that room to see who the hell he had kissed was gnawing at his stomach. He smiled because for once, he had used his brain. He left a hickey on the person's left collarbone. _I'll find you again._

 **Bonus: Kageyama's POV**

 _Damn, whoever he kissed has some sharp teeth. Why does this turn me on?_


	36. Road Rage

**34\. Road Rage-Asanoya**

 **Warning: OOC triggers**

Noya was riding shotgun next to Asahi. They had been accepted into the same college, and he wanted Asahi to tour the campus with him.

The man didn't want to because he had 'homework', but the libero wouldn't hear of it, so he agreed.

Noya was bouncing around in his seat. He hadn't been at the campus, too busy having the farewell ceremony with Tanaka. Tears were in his eyes as he thought about the touching goodbye. But he turned his thoughts to the man next to him. Asahi had became more confident. He sat straighter, at least. Maybe Asahi had changed. Had he?

Also, he'd never heard him cuss before. At Karasuno, he used words like 'my goodness' and weak words like that.

Before they had gotten in the car, Noya heard him say 'frick.' _This is good development,_ he thought.

A few months of college later, Noya was still having a blast. College work was still piling up, but he was happy. His best bro was actually here too, and they hung out everyday. They went back to Karasuno every two weeks to check with their kouhais.

"No way!"

"I know right! Asahi actually says words like darn! Or frick!"

"Damn." He stuffed his hands into his jacket.

Wisps of his breath escaped his mouth like a dragon. "Do you think he gets road rage?"

A familiar plotting smile appeared on the two's face. "Let's find out."

They 'kidnapped,' as Asahi said, him into his car. "Please, we need to get supplies for this project."

"But-"

"Nope, let's go!"

Asahi was driving. Naturally, the two geniuses picked the high time of traffic. Snickering to themselves, Asahi had no idea Tanaka had set up a camera behind them. Suddenly, the car stopped as another swerved in front of them.

"THAT BASTARD _."_ **(E/N not even joking my grandma does this and flips off other people all the time and listens to metal. But she makes stained glass soooo)**

Noya thought he'd stopped breathing. _What the hell just happened?_ Both of their faces had slipped into their Buddha mode.

 _._

He heard Tanaka whisper, "Holy shit."

All was still for five minutes straight. He didn't know either. But when they got out of the car, they gave Asahi a mystical bow and a high-five, and stumbled away to find non-existent supplies on weak knees.


	37. Pee Shivers

**35\. Bokuto and Kuroo talk about the pee shivers**

 **So the editor is writing this one btw. Oh and it's a college AU**

 **Author's disclaimer: We do not own Haikyuu, and the idea was completely original on the editor's part... It's weird... Enjoy? Enjoy!**

Bokuto sat in his English class as his teacher rambled on about some random project he had to do. As he daydreamed drool dribbled down his chin and his head subtly…. hit the desk. Creating a very loud sound.

"Mr. Bokuto, I would advise you pay attention. Alright class. Essay is due in two weeks. No Japanese, everything must be in English. Don't forget you are researching a question. Class dismissed."

As everyone gathered their books Bokuto began to think about what to write his essay on.

"Hmm. I have no clue. _Aww I gotta wiz."_

Bokuto made his way to the mens' bathroom setting his crap down before entering.

He stepped into the only available urinal which was next to another student in a red t-shirt and black, messy hair.

The owl man unzipped his fly and _relieved himself._ But before he finished he realized the man next to him shivered.

 _Huh? Weirdo._

But before he knew it, Bokuto finished and shivered _too._

"Uhh. Wait!" Bokuto called out to the man before he left the bathroom.

The bed-headed man turned around to meet Bokuto.

"Dude it's an unspoken guy rule that you don't make small talk in a urinal. You come here to piss not make friends."

"No! I was just wondering. You shivered after you peed. I did too. Do you know why?"

At this, the other student's expression changed to a thoughtful one.

"Huh, I hadn't really thought about it before. But it's the best feeling in the world. Hey! Maybe we should ask other people. I'm Kuroo by the way."

"Great idea bro! I'm Bokuto! Let's go!"

The new friends embarked on their journey to find the secret of the pee shivers.

The first person they walked up to was a red headed guy with a black button up on.

"Hey! You!" Bokuto shouted causing the man to turn around.

"Huh? What do you want?"

"Do you know what pee shivers are? And do you have them?"

The redhead chickened **(A/E/N lol I meant chuckled but I ain't changin it)**

"Of course I know what they are. Doesn't everybody have them?"

Bokuto and Kuroo looked at eachother then ran away.

"Uhhhhh okay? Bye?"

Throughout the rest of their day, every guy they talked to knew _and_ had the pee shivers. There were only a couple girls that even knew what it was.

"I don't understand bro. Why do guys have it but not girls?"

"Bro." Bokuto looked up at Kuroo," maybe it's because when guys pee, the pee goes through the penis. But for girls it is the urethra, not the vagina."

"Bro. I didn't know girls peed out of an earthling."

"That is not even close to what i said."

"HEY HEY HEY! I AM NOT CALLED AN ACE FOR NOTHING! TIME TO DO WHAT I DO BEST AND ACE THIS ESSAY!"

 **Bokuto's essay (more or less)**

 **Guys have pee shivers. Girls don't. I didn't know why so I asked a bunch of people with my bro Kuroo and we found out that most girls don't know what it is. I think it's because pee goes through the penis and pleasures a dude after he wizzes but a girl pees out of her Ursula so she isn't pleasured like she would be if it was the vajayjay.**

 **Grade: (surprisingly) 81%**


	38. Highlighter

36\. Highlighter - Bokuroo

In order for Bokuto to go to the training camp he had to pass his English Writing class. Unlike most of the classes where you had to take a test to pass, Bokuto was in a special class (basically he needs extra help) and he had a week to turn in an essay on any topic of his choice.

Bokuto chose to write about the history of ice cream because "Bokuto".

Anyway, he really wanted to go see his best bro, Kuroo, so he had to pass this class. Which is why we are here.

"Hey Tetsubro!"

"Oh! Brokuto! What do you need?"

Kuroo opened the door to his house wider so his friend could get inside.

"Well, I have to pass my English writing class in order to come to the training camp but I nEeD HeLp!"

Bokuto dramatically cried and fell on the floor.

"Don't worry! Yuh are my best bro! I am gonna help you, don't worry."

Bokuto sniffles and looked up at his bro.

"R-really?"

"Really."

Bokuto sat next to Kuroo on the couch and opened his school bag.

"Okay, I need you to look over my English essay."

Bokuto passed Kuroo his Essay and a highlighter.

"Seems easy enough! Don't worry bro, you are gonna be hittin' those balls in no time."

There was a moment of silence before they both broke out into laughter.

"Okay, but really. I just need you to highlight anything stupid"

Kuroo looked at Bokuto and breathed out "Bro".

Kuroo then proceeded to highlight Bokuto's face.

The end.


	39. I hope so

**37\. I hope so-Kuroken**

 **Dear readers, if this applies to you, go back and read 36 again, something weird happened to my computer. Anyways, I personally think the next couple are pretty good one-shots. This one talks about school, and be warned! There's mentions of bullying and this one tiny spot that mentions suicide. If you are super sensitive, please read at your own caution. Love you guys! I do not own Haikyuu, enjoy!**

 **School AU**

"Oops," another faceless bully leered. "I didn't notice you, girly." Kenma sighed for the fifth time, keeping the tears and the screams deep down inside. Gingerly, he picked up his books that were knocked to the ground and kept walking. He could hear all the whispers. Unconsciously, he touched his long hair. It wasn't common for guys to have long hair, especially if he had dyed it blonde.

It was his literal nightmare. He had worried what everyone thought of him since the beginning. Perhaps they really didn't like him, perhaps he really wasn't worth it. He simply put his hood up and lost himself into his DS. He kept his head down and tried to avoid attention. That was his only escape from the Hell he was in. _How did they enjoy this?_

One day, he walked into the bathroom and saw another message. It seemed to be the monthly piece of gossip for the hungry hyenas. Scrawled on the grimy walls was his name.

 _ **Kenma Kozume is GAY**_

 _Shit._ His face showed no shock. Kenma simply turned his back and walked away. Already, the 'news' was spreading. People were giving him more stares than usual, whisperings were hushed. He felt like an ant being studied under a microscope, constantly judged by giants, and not in the good way.

For once, the rumors were actually correct. Not that Kenma was going to admit anything, but it was true. He found guys more preferable than girls. If only they weren't all jerks.

That night, he considered falling asleep and never waking up tomorrow. However, he didn't. His favorite Computer Science Teacher was giving out an extra credit project. Not that he actually needed it, he had an 100 in that class, but it was the only highlight of his day. He sat next to the school's king, Kuroo, much to many girls' disappointment. He never paid attention to Kenma, his attention was all towards his friend, Bokuto. They were the popular pair, called the duo.

Being in close proximity to Kuroo, Kenma wouldn't dare to admit that it made his heart beat faster. It didn't matter, though. He'd never like him back.

For a month, as promised, Kenma avoided that bathroom around the corner. One day, **(THE FIRE NATION ATTACKED I'm sorry)** everything changed.

"Did you hear? Some retard wrote something else on the bathroom wall."

"What did it say?"

"I'm not going to say it! Check it out yourself!"

"I wonder who wrote it..."

Once more, he felt eyes follow his back down the hall. His curiosity was piqued. _What could cause such commotion? Who would dare?_

He slipped into the same bathroom and looked at the wall. "What?"

 _ **Kenma Kozume is GAYYYYY**_ _**I hope so, he's fucking hot.**_

 _That hand writing…_ where had he seen that before? He realized the messy scrawl was simply not possible. A blush was rising from his cheeks. _That's impossible…_

He walked back out, and he saw the duo. Kuroo Tetsuro looked into his eyes and winked. **(E/N omg I'm dead)**


	40. Fanquest 2

**Fanquest #2- (To Cherry Blossom) Thank you for reviewing and giving me fan requests! You make my day as well as all my other readers, thank you so much! Okay, you said you needed more of Chp. 38, but i'm not sure if this was what you really wanted, but I hope it is. Yeah! This is so much fun!**

 **Also, this one is a bit... eh? I hit a writer's block, so I've been procrastinating. Please enjoy.**

I watched my fellow classmates grow up. They turned into the monsters that they had feared to be in the first place. Perhaps I've changed too, I can't tell the difference. More times than not, I had placed my secrets beneath my mask, instead of saying anything. More times than not, I smiled at the bitchy girls, the idiotic guys. Quickly, I find the people that I actually want to talk to immediately shoved out of the way as if I was surrounded by the plague, and maybe I really was. I hated it.

Just smile. At the teachers, at your 'friends.' I've given up on trying to make actual friends. I feel lonely, but at least I have my best bro with me, Bokuto. He was captain on basically every single sports team you could possibly think of. Then again, I was on the other half of the sports team and the 'nerdy' clubs. Please, I did take a little pride in making the nerds of the school feel a bit better about themselves. Bokuto was the only one I confided in, and he in turn confided with him.

I felt good walking down the hallway with almost all the eyes on him, feeling like hell on wheels. A single smirk from his face could mean just about anything he wanted… and also everything he didn't want. School was hell, I feel it everyday. He didn't even know how anyone, especially that pudding-head, dealt with it. Bullying was real, and there was nothing he could do.

Being at the center of attention, well, it literally meant being at the center of attention. I can't go anywhere without a single girl not trying to rub her perfume all over me.

At this point, the only class where I wasn't completely suffocated with stupid or fake people was Computer Science. The teacher wasn't bad, ignorant, or cruel. She was creative with her projects, and they were actually mildly challenging.

Bokuto sat next to me, which was even better. On my left, sat the victim. He… never talked, never answered any questions. He blows me away, I saw his grades once. Perhaps he was literally the only who had an one hundred in this class.

I had a lot of fun in that class, mainly due to my best bro, but also because I sat next to pudding head. His small movements were making me gay. It's a terrible burden, and I welcomed it everyday.

One day, a guy in the jock loft laughed as he said the new 'news' that someone had scrawled on the wall. Everyone knew that it was one of the cheerleaders' dares, but it had major influences among the student body. I smiled lazily and asked, "What did it say?"

He laughed. "Kenma Kozume is gay." The rest of the group laughed.

"I'd believe that, I mean, just look at his hair."

The rest of the group continued to laugh and add in their nit-bits of opinions that they had undoubtedly made up on the spot. I sat there, a smile still on my face, but my heart was pounding. _It's just gossip, but what if?_

In Computer Science that day, Kenma was slouching more than usual. As he left the classroom, he looked smaller than usual. Bokuto just looked at me and smirked. "Someone has a crushhhh…."

The next month, pudding head just got worse. I hated it. Finally, I had enough and I made my move. I somehow snuck into the boys' bathroom, and there I saw the grimy words. I smirked as the marker cap popped off.

The next day, the effect was immediate. All around me, hostile accusations and denials rang out. No one questioned Bokuto or me, that was a given, and it made me giddy that no one would possibly guess it was me other than Bokuto. He already knew. Now, it's just Kenma.

I chatted with my best bro until my eye caught his. My heart fluttered and I saw his eyes widened. Smirking, I winked at him. _I hope you're gay._


	41. Coffee Break

**38\. Coffee shop - Kuroken + Bokuaka**

 **Hi, guys! I've been pretty stressed out recently, so I didn't write a pt. 3 to the previous chapter, sorry PandoraJ! Anyways, please enjoy this one. It was going to be a long story, but I just kinda changed it again. Enjoy, and remember, I don't own Haikyuu. Please R &R! It means the world to me!**

"Two triple shot espressos, please," Kuro said. The man across from him had the same expression on his face. _Finals._

Kuro and Kenma had been studying non stop for the past two weeks. No sleep, no actual food.

He was 95% positive that their blood had been turned into pure coffee. It was the only thing keeping them going. Kenma had been procrastinating on his DS for his Computer Science

Finals coming up in the next week. He had to worry about his Chemistry Finals.

The man across from had the same face on. A haunted, sunken husk. His nametag read Akaashi.

He grunted his thanks as they exchanged items.

He sighed as he walked back down the sidewalk. The air around him was frigid, and he could see his breath in the air. He downed the scalding drink, feeling the rush of energy running through his veins. Throwing away his cup, he continued back towards the dorm he and Kenma shared. He nursed Kenma's cup in his hand, holding on to the warmth. Right at that moment, he bumped into another person, knocking them to the ground.

"Hey!"

He merely glared at the other, completely unimpressed. The man on the ground was complaining loudly like a five-year-old. His spiked hair was not unlike his roommates, the bleached white showed black roots at the bottom. Kuro's first thought was, _He looks like an owl,_

The man had brown eyes that seemed to glow yellow. That made him even more… owlish. The owl man looked up at him, first with annoyance, but then with slight embarrassment. Kuro noticed that Kenma's lifeline was no longer in his hands; it had spilled all over the sidewalk.

"Ah! Umm, I'm so sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going." The stranger said.

Kuro was about to mutter something else, but he continued, "I'm heading towards the Starbucks around the corner. I'll buy you another cup if you like." He was sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

 _Free coffee?_ 'Stranger, danger' his ass, this was free coffee. _Screw it, let's go._

They made their way back to the Starbucks. The stranger's name was Bokuto Koutarou; he too was going to the same college, and he too was a junior. _How come he had never seen him around? And how come he'd never shut up?_

They entered the coffee shop again. Kuro observed as Bokuto plowed through the line and jumped on Akaashi in a hug.

He heard Akaashi quietly say, "Bokuto-san, there are customers in line, please wait your turn."

"Oh… sorry Akaashi! I just wanted you to meet my new friend!"

He gestured excitedly towards Kuro. Akaashi gave a subtle nod towards his direction. "We've met before, now please Bokuto-san, wait."

Bokuto walked back towards Kuro. "So… how do you know Akaashi?" He asked.

Kuro deadpanned, "He gives my roommate and I the elixir of life."

Bokuto laughed. "I'm not allowed to have any of the pastries here. I get sugar-rushes. However,

I'm allowed to have the coffee, it calms me down." _Wasn't he already on a sugar rush?_ Kuro didn't want to know what this hyper man would be like on a sugar rush. He babbled on. "I'm Akaashi's roommate. He super cool and smart! And we play volleyball together!" **(E/N OMG LEODRAGONFLY DID YOU PUT IN A HINT THAT BOKUTO HAS ADHD LIKE MOISELF?! THE BIG DOWNSIDE IS THERE IS NOTHING TO GIVE ME ENERGY. CAFFEINE CALMS US ADHDS DOWN. IT SUCKSS)**

Volleyball? That word spurred happy memories that seemed so long ago. "My roommate and I used to play."

"Really! We should totally play against each other sometime!"

"Sounds like a plan." _Why had he agreed so quickly? He'd barely knew the guy._ Perhaps there was just something about Bokuto's personality that made him so trustworthy. When they had finally gotten to their turn, Bokuto got Kuro another espresso, and then Bokuto started chatting to Akaashi. Kuro got out his phone and texted Kenma.

 _Sorry, I met a new friend. He's… loud._

Kenma immediately texted back.

 _But I'm dying. My hunger bar is low._

Kuro chuckled.

 _Well, you'll just have to wait, pudding-head._

Directing his attention back to the chatting duo, he had overheard some information. Bokuto was a junior majoring in Culinary **(Don't ask)** and Akaashi was here for Computer Science as well. The two of them had known each other since high school. _Maybe Kenma knows him._ **( E/N yeah, I am majoring in nothing too. I'm only in middle school and I'm already done with college)**

The two of them still played volleyball. Bokuto was a spiker, Akaashi was a setter.

Kuro himself was a middle blocker, and Kenma was also a setter, a very lazy one, too, but a genius.

It didn't matter. He needed to get back to his dorm. "Hey Bokuto, I'm going to head back."

"Ah, bro," Bokuto whined for twenty more minutes.

At last, they agreed to meet once again at the volleyball gymnasium after finals. Kuro sighed in relief. When he got back to his roommate, Kenma had had enough. He glared at him like a zombie, and slowly shoved stuff off his desk.

"Kenma!"

 **Btw, that was a reference to like cat-behaviour. You know, when they shove stuff off tables when they're pissed. I though it'd be funny.**


	42. Spy AU

**39\. Spy AU-Bokuaka**

"Welcome to the Volleyball Team."

Akaashi calmly nodded. This man hadn't spent the last two years of his life clawing his way through spy training hell to _not_ to know what this was for.

The twin silver doors slid open automatically. _Facial recognition. Heart rate and eye tracking verification. LockHart X402._

Of course, he had also memorized all the different types of equipment that this place used, down to the elevator type. He looked around, the massive underground space was occupied with only a hundred or so men. Each and every of the top spies. He walked in and turned off into another hall. He was nearing his destination. Each man was dressed in tailored suits of certain colors. Two were bickering together, both had orange lining on their outfits. _Karasuno Crows. Agent Kageyama and Hinata. Infiltration and Assault._ He wasn't surprised to see the two fight. He had studied every man in this building so much it was like he was there with them. They were a famous duo.

Akaashi was assigned to Fukurodani Owls. His profession was Penetration and Information. He walked into the door with an owl on it. The room was quite alarming. It was… chaotic seemed too light of a word to describe. Papers were strewn everywhere. The floor was painted yellow, the walls black. A couple of stray clothes were on the floor, the small desk was pushed into the corner. At the center of it all was a man. His hair was obviously whitening, from stress, no doubt, and he had wrinkles all over his face. Takeyuki Yamiji, manager of the Owls, but he technically belonged as one of the 'Coaches'.

Akaashi bowed, and introduced himself. "Hello, I am Akaashi Keiji, here to report. May I come in?"

The man tiredly nodded. Immediately, Akaashi gave his untouched cup of free coffee to the poor man and started cleaning up. "If I may ask, who created such a mess in your office?"

"Akaashi, you are already too kind. I like it." The old man laughed. Akaashi noticed, this man liked to drink on occasions. He stood up and straightened his own suit.

He too stood up, wanting to show respect. "If only Bokuto could be like this."

"Bokuto-san? As in the Captain?"

"You may call him that, but he's a complete dumbass."

Akaashi was sent around the complex, his eyes darting around, assessing and memorizing all the places and had made a map as he went. Yet another year would pass before his real opportunity would come.

 **Time Skip~**

 _Why me?_ He wondered.

That year had been a time forced to be in close quarters with some of the best spies in Japan, but also the loudest, craziest, and most annoying people to _ever exist on Earth_. He was staring at the ceiling as the snores drilled into his head. He'd met the Captain and his 'teammates' and the first thing they said was, 'We're so sorry."

What they meant was Bokuto-san may have been the best agent out of all of them, but his mood swings ended up as a wrecking ball.

Right, back to the 'why.' Akaashi is actually in high school. 'Was.' He is a cross dresser and he had been bullied for that. Close to suicide, a Coach had found him. Ukai Keishin. He was special because he _really_ looked like a girl when he crossdressed, and he was perfect for infiltration, and Ukai-kun had saw such potential.

Now, he suffered another challenge. Not strangling his Captain would be a toughy. It was interesting, he decided, how Bokuto-san was completely different when they were on missions together. He truly was the embodiment of a child stuck in the body of a man. A very handsome man, too.

He felt confident as eyes were drawn to him every time he had a wig on. Skirts and dresses just felt… natural. But when he was back at the complex, he kept to himself. He excelled as an Owl, and before he knew it, he was Vice Captain of Fukurodani.

A quiet, calm man who didn't talk much. A perfect shadow for the loud and obnoxious Captain.

Then one day, the Coaches revealed their plan. They had been fighting something unknown for a while, and had needed a duo for infiltration at a party. Not just any party, in fact, but _Hoshinoya_ , the party of the rich and cunning. It is called party at 'The House of the Stars' because to most, it is unreachable.

Bokuto-san was chosen and the other hadn't been decided yet. _I bet it's Kuroo-san, the Captain of Cats._ Those two were best friends, and through their chaotic relationship, Akaashi made friends with Kenma-san, another quiet male. Nekoma was also a reconnaissance group, but more through the technology side of the world. Sometimes, he really wondered, perhaps he was actually the mascot of Nekoma. That man was a freaking cat. Not to mention Akaashi had heard him purr once.

When Bokuto-san had received the word of acceptance, he had broken out into a series of loud hoots and hollers. "Bokuto-san, please, calm down."

Surprisingly, it worked.

The next day, he received a letter on his desk. He was chosen. _Why me. Why must I suffer._ His face slid into a slight despair. Who knew how long he'd have to stick with him?

To reach _Hoshinoya_ , they actually had to travel to America. This required at least a week.

Fortunately, there was work to be done along the way. Akaashi sighed for the last time as his fellow teammates wished him luck. Then, he walked into the car and waited.

Turns out, life wasn't so bad after all. He wouldn't admit it, but his Captain was very attractive.

Yes, his behaviour would probably cause him to die, but on an actual mission, his suave was really alluring.

Akaashi couldn't understand why. One night, he stepped out of the bathroom as Lady Kanpeki.

He fought the smirk from rising on his face as he watched his Captain's face slide into a gape.

"What do you think?"

"Gwah! W-what are you doing here? Kuroo! Kuroo! Are you there!? T-the lady! W-why is s-she

here? Where's Akaashi!? What have you done to him?"

"Woah, woah." Akaashi pulled his wig off. "It's still me, Bokuto-san. What are you talking about?"

"Huh? Wait… " He pressed a hand into his ear. "Oh, so you are the lady?"

"Umm… Yes? Bokuto-san, are you alright?" Bokuto-san's face was blushed bright red. _Maybe he's getting nervous. Whatever it is, please don't get a mood swing._ He didn't. As they walked to the Louvre, paparazzi were everywhere. "Neko Five, do you copy?"

"I'm here, Owl Five."

"What just happened? What was such a big shock to Bokuto-san? It seemed like the world was out of duct-tape."

He heard a quiet laugh in his ear. "Turns out, Owl Four didn't know you were the girl until two hours ago. Neko One said, and I quote, 'that quiet intern and the hot chick? No way.' I'm sorry." _Of course not. Intern? Seriously?_

He made a mental note to get them back, later.

The ball went on smoothly, but occasionally, he caught Bokuto-san giving him some odd stares.

He got over it eventually. Their final stop was a hotel party on the Greenbrier. A member of the suspected _Otaku_ cult was attending. They were famous for rapid and massive swarming attacks. It was concerning that every member had their own 'targets.'

This one had an expertise in the Dateko members, the Defense group. They were going to have to be careful. That too had passed uneventfully, then, they went back to their private flat Fukurodani had rented out. They had out-done themselves, there was a pool too.

"Hey, wanna make out?" His heart jumped, but his face remained passive. Bokuto, as always played a very confident man.

"No, leave." _I have to play the part._

"Or what? Are you going to fight me? Like a gir-" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. Akaashi's temper snapped. His hand found Bokuto-san's waist and he judo-flipped him into the pool.

"W-what the h-hell?" His hair was drooping from the water. Akaashi wasn't sorry, he had heard that sentence one too many times. An image of one of his only friends back in middle school, a girl, had been told the exact same thing. She punched that sucker in the face and got expelled.

He felt proud. Proud that he could do that. Proud to show that, even though he wasn't a girl, that he could fight like one too. Thank whoever's out there for such a perfect opportunity.

"Damn right, I fight like a girl." He poked Bokuto-san's forehead as he took the wig off. In his ear, he heard Kenma-san laugh. In the background, an audible 'holy shit' was heard from Neko One.

He smiled, this wasn't going to be so bad, and strutted back into the complex. If only he had seen the starstruck gaze in Bokuto's eyes.

 **Hope you guys liked this one, it was one of my favorites!**


	43. Easter Special

**Easter Special-2018-Egg hunt**

 **Hey guys! Sorry I'm posting a bit late. I was really close to writing one about April Fool's Day too, but thought this would be funnier. I don't know if you really celebrate Easter, but it gives people a nice day off, so... Happy Easter! And April Fool's Day!**

"Hey, did you guys know tomorrow is Easter?" Suga asked.

"Isn't that… that one celebration?" Hinata scrunched his face in thought while Kageyama sported a blank face. The entire team was practicing today, on a Saturday of all days, but it was pretty common.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes while Tanaka and Nishinoya also gathered up. "What is Easter for again?"

"It's where there's an Easter Bunny that comes around and hides eggs with candy inside. A lot of times children have like a hunt for them, it's a fun competition." Their eyes widened at the mention of _candy._ Has anyone mentioned their crippling addiction to anything sweet? It was… scary.

Their eyes widened comically. "Chocolate….Candy… _Hunt_?" Fire consumed their eyes, and Suga just realized he made a very _very_ large mistake.

Tsukishima only blinked once and then… where did they go?

Daichi was just walking towards the gymnasium when two literal blurs blasted past him.

"Where are you go-" He stuck his head in the door with a shook **(I'm sorry, I couldn't find another word for it)** face. "What happened?"

Noya and Tanaka raced out too. "Gotta go find candy!"

The remaining Karasuno team was all collectively glaring at poor Suga. Asahi looked tiredly at him. "Are you going to tell them?"

"Tsk, those idiots are seriously something. How does anyone not know that the Easter Bunny isn't real?" Yamaguchi guiltily looked away.

"We can't tell them though..." Ennoshita argued. A spooked face, mirroring Daichi's face, passed over his face. "You guys remembered what happened when we said the tooth fairy wasn't real?"

A shudder passed through the entire team once more. That was an experience for another time. Honestly, how old were the freak duo? **(A good estimate would 2-16, a healthy range)**

"Alright guys, why not. We should just go with it. I mean, it would be fun right?"

"I guess..."

"Quick! Disguises."

As if by destiny, Noya and Tanaka appeared at the doorway, arms full of plastic eggs and fake bunny ears.

Project Easter Egg started. Sneaking around the school, it was kinda hilarious. Luckily, the duo idiots decided to look for eggs inside the school. As if there wasn't anywhere else that would have eggs, but that's just that.

A bizarre version of hide and seek including two people running around and the rest carrying around colorful baskets loaded with eggs. A top their heads were bunny ears. They randomly hid them in rather obvious spots, others just wherever their tall-ass arms could reach.

"Kageyama!" A shout rang out. "I found one!"

"Oh yeah," another voice called back. "Dumbass, I got two!"

"Oh, it's on."

In the end, they finally got tired, which meant that about three hours had passed before they finally deemed the amount of eggs sufficient. "I bet I still got more than you," Hinata jeered.

Kageyama glared at him. "We'll see about that." When the duo got back, the rest of them appeared to have been practicing hard. They were breathing hard, but rather from running around everywhere and trying to hide from them. Blades of grass still were on their legs.

They started the counting with the rest behind them. Suga got a camera out secretly and started filming. "21….22…..23!" Hinata yelled.

Kageyama, who counted both piles of eggs twice, came up with the same number. "Ah, no one cares."

They opened them up… and found a small slip of paper.

 _HAHA SIKE DID YOU FORGET THAT IT WAS APRIL FOOL'S DAY TOO?_

 ***Author creepily whispers in your ear* The Easter Bunny is realllll**


	44. Don't hold back, GRAMPS

**40\. DON'T HOLD BACK, GRAMPS-Baseball AU**

 **Hey, guys! Sorry about this, but it's a little short. I'm busy tomorrow for a competition, wish me luck! Thank you so much for reading, I do not own Haikyuu, enjoy!**

Some genius decided to pester the Nekoma Baseball team captain to a game of catch. Haiba Lev was excitedly bouncing around, waiting for his captain. This first year was powerful.

Completely, utterly confused about life too, but he was tall and had a strong arm. Every time he'd played with his junior high friends, they ended up breaking something. Figuratively speaking.

The pitcher, Kuroo, walked his way. He was shorter than him, and he looked kind of lanky.

Of course, Lev didn't notice the murder in his eyes as Kuroo walked towards him.

"Let's play catch!"

Lev, excited to show off his skills, decided to let Kuroo go first. He thought, _Well, he's a third year, must be getting old._

"DON'T HOLD BACK, GRAMPS," he yelled.

He didn't even see the ball coming. Naturally to say, he had a broken nose at the end of the day and one hella smug captain.

 **(E/N XD)**


	45. Gotcha!

**41\. Gotcha!-Iwaoi**

 **The author does not own Haikyuu**

Oikawa was not stalking. He was definitely not looking around the corner at Iwa-chan. He didn't hiss when a girl walked up to him by the water fountain. She was another girl that had given him more than enough valentine gifts. She was in Class 5 with them. Jealousy consumed him. How dare she be able to talk to his Iwa-chan like that!

 **(E/N this better be Yandere)**

He walked up to the two and wrapped his arms around Iwa-chan's shoulder. "Iwa-chan, I need to get my school bag. Come with me~"

"Oikawa, seriously?"

"Please~"

"Fine." He huffed and then excused himself from her. Oikawa looked back at her face. He didn't even know her name. He smiled smugly and moved his hand down to Iwa-chan's waist. He smirked with satisfaction as her chin dropped.

"Shittykawa, what do you actually want? I haven't stuck around you for six years to not know

you aren't actually lying to me." Y _ou'd be so surprised._

"Gotcha! I just caught you flirting! With my girlfriend!"

"Psh, first of all, her name is Lucy. **(Reference to Fairy Tail, you guys should watch the show. It's great)(E/N eh, it's okay. The character development is crap compared to Haikyuu! But I guess it's just because my fav animes are sports or like Death Note and Blue Exorcist but whatever. It is a pretty good gateway anime)** Also, she's not your girlfriend, and I wasn't flirting."

Oikawa pouted. "Prove it, I still think you were."

Iwaizumi put his hand on his shoulder. "Naw, I'm gay."

And walked away.

 _Oh shit, he's hot._


	46. Goodnight

**46\. Goodnight- Iwaoi**

 **Hey! Are you guys enjoying these one shots? Well, anyways, thanks for reading these whether you like them or not... I do not own Haikyuu! Enjoy!**

One night, Oikawa decided to have a sleepover at Iwaizumi's house. The two had a couple of disagreements, but later, the two had settled down. They decided to sleep in the living room together as they've always had. And as they've always had, when Iwaizumi knew the setter was asleep, carried him into an actual bed. What was different this time was that Iwaizumi was having some odd thoughts lately about this setter.

"Oikawa, what do you eat?" He muttered.

He placed him gently on the bed and sat down. Oikawa was twitching in his sleep. _Probably a nightmare._ Instinctively, Iwaizumi started to rub circles in his back. That tended to calm him down. He didn't know, his finger was spelling 'i love you' on Oikawa's back. He tensed when he realized, but quickly relaxed. _He's already asleep, no big deal._ But he blushed. Oikawa had stopped twitching. He got up to leave when he felt a hand grabbing his wrist.

"I love you too." Yep, his face was definitely red now.

"Go to sleep, Oikawa."

"Stay with me." His voice, lulled with sleep, was soft.

"Fine." Iwaizumi huffed, and climbed under the covers. Oikawa latched onto him like a koala.

"Still love you," he whispered into the spiker's hair.

"Never stopped loving you," he murmured back. Together, they fell asleep.


	47. 100

**41\. $100-Iwaoi**

 **Hey, it's Saturday! And you've probably guessed what that means! Anyways, in this little one-shot, they are texting each other, just fyi. I do not own Haikyuu or its characters, enjoy!**

Mattsun - Hey Iwaizumi

Godzilla Man - What

Mattsun - I gotta pop quiz 4 u

Godzilla Man - K?

Mattsun - would u kiss Oikawa for $100?

Godzilla Man - Dude, what kind of question is that?

Mattsun - just answer it

Godzilla Man - You and I both know that I'd _pay_ 100$ to kiss him

Mattsun - aopeiytqjd

Godzilla Man - Mattsun? Are you okay?

Mattsun - OMG, I SWEAR THAT WASN'T ME OIKAWA GOT MY PHONE

Godzilla Man - Shit

Mattsun - HE'S ON THE TABLE SCREAMING IT'S HAPPENING

Godzilla Man - POIHSFG;jdbpiergh PIHDFS

Mattsun - CONGRATS DUDE

Godzilla Man - That's it, I'm done /


End file.
